The Box, the Doctor and the Innocence
by Owl The Siriuss
Summary: Suite à la disparition d'Amy et Rory, le Docteur se morfond dans son TARDIS. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fait pas attendre et l'envoie donc dans un lieu où il n'aurait jamais du se trouver. Dans un Univers Impossible. Avec un Paradoxe qui a provoqué une faille dans l'Univers d'origine. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, elles promettent de ne pas être de tout repos.
1. Chapter I

**Hello ! Je poste ici ma première histoire sur ce site ( qui est en fait le premier Crossover français DGM/DW. Oh. ) ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi de vous faire partager quelques unes de mes histoires. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail.  
**

**Je tiens à rassurer les sceptiques concernant un tel Xover. Je fronçait pas mal du nez moi aussi quand j'ai eut l'idée de cette histoire. Je vous admets, j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de me décider à écrire ce premier chapitre. **

**J'en suis actuellement à six chapitres écrits. Donc je pense que mes publications seront assez régulières. J'essaierai de vous offrir un chapitre par semaine. Posté ... Je ne sais quand. Vous verrez la semaine prochaine. '-' **

**Bref. Bonne lecture ! ( Ah, une dernière chose : si vous pouviez poster quelques reviews, ça serait super. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça plaît. Car dans le cas échéant, je ne posterai pas la suite. )**

* * *

_Auteur : Moi, Owl The Siriuss. Il ne s'agit pas d'une traduction. Cette histoire m'appartient entièrement._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Doctor Who ni même ceux de D-Gray Man, qui appartiennent tous à leurs auteurs respectifs. De plus que je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant les chapitres de cette histoire._

_Rated :__ K+. Pour la bonne et simple raison que certaines scènes pourraient être ... Violentes ? Je changerai si vraiment c'est nécessaire._

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Le Docteur aurait bien voulu hurler sa haine envers les Anges Pleureurs, mais il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il n'en avait plus vraiment la force. Et il n'avait même plus de larmes pour espérer pleurer. Seules son insondable tristesse et sa haine profonde persistaient. Et elles étaient tellement violentes. Si … Contradictoires.

Il adorait les contradictions. Il les trouvait fascinantes. Mais là, il n'avait plus le goût de leur dire qu'elles étaient « brillantes et contradictoirement stupides ». Il en avait perdu, des choses. Sûr qu'il avait pleuré pour sa planète, pour son peuple, sa famille, sa fille, sa femme … Bien sûr qu'il avait pleuré ! Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Il aurait voulu pleurer pour Amy et Rory. Il l'aurait tellement voulu. Mais il n'en avait plus la force, même plus la motivation. Il pouvait juste se contenter de souffrir en silence.

Le TARDIS comprenait, _elle._ Elle comprenait la souffrance qu'il avait connu. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Quelque part près de lui, se refusant de l'abandonner. Ils se raccrochaient mutuellement l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux des vestiges, des reliques. Des témoins d'un passé révolu … Et douloureux. Mais pas seulement du passé. Egalement du futur. C'était étrange comment elle, sa fidèle boîte bleue, ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle savait que le temps, pour lui, n'était pas la solution pour apaiser ses maux. La preuve était qu'il souffrait encore du souvenir de la Guerre du Temps et qu'ils lui provoquaient toujours autant de peine, bien qu'il ait appris à la maîtriser.

Le TARDIS compatissait, tentait de lui remonter le moral par tous les moyens.

Il lui fallait quelque chose de croustillant, quelque chose …

Quelque chose d'_improbable._

Comprenez, le Docteur avait toujours été un Seigneur du Temps d'action. Il adorait être sur le terrain. Ca lui changeait les idées et ça le faisait penser à autre chose. Il souffrait moins, car il oubliait sa tristesse pour un temps.

Pas quelque chose d'improbable, quelque chose … Quelque chose de totalement, parfaitement _impossible._

Quelque chose qui piquerait sa curiosité.

Pour le TARDIS, absolument rien n'était vraiment impossible. Ca lui demanderait juste de gros efforts et quelques instants de douleur. Pour un vaisseau infini, l'Impossible n'était rien d'autre qu'un genre de frontière à-demie interdite qu'il lui fallait franchir. Puis refranchir encore pour revenir à la normale.

Le Docteur se morfondait, dans son fauteuil près de la console. Suite à la mort d'Amy et Rory, le vaisseau s'était totalement réorganisé pour tomber dans une architecture froide, dans de fortes nuances grises, bleues métalliques, vertes pâles. Les quelques tâches de couleurs étaient les boutons, les leviers, les ressorts et les quelques gadgets sur les commandes. Et les écrans, éteints pour la plupart, accentuaient cet effet « glacial ». En fait, le TARDIS s'était accordé avec l'humeur de son possesseur : froide et dangereuse. Instable. Avec de forts sauts d'humeur. Le vaisseau entier semblait être plongé dans un hiver terrible, plus froid qu'aucun autre. Adieu couleurs chaudes, et bonjour teintes déprimantes. C'était l'état d'esprit de l'alien.

Le Seigneur du Temps lisait, comme à son habitude, sa boîte bleue posée sur une mer de nuages qu'il avait durcis au préalable. Il portait des lunettes sur son nez, semblant terriblement concentré dans sa lecture, ses yeux gris-verts sautant d'une ligne à l'autre. C'était certainement l'une des rares fois de sa vie où il ne lissait pas entièrement un ouvrage en faisant défiler ses pages à une allure hallucinante. Il prenait le temps de comprendre. _D'intégrer._ D'oublier. Il lisait pour s'échapper. Les humains faisaient ça avec l'alcool, lui faisait cela avec des livres. Oh Dieu, pas ceux de la bibliothèque du TARDIS, bien sûr que non ! Les récits de la Guerre du Temps ne lui auraient donné qu'une soudaine envie de se jeter du haut de l'Univers pour s'écraser chez les Daleks, en plein cœur de leur galaxie et s'y laisser mourir.

Oh.

Il venait de penser à des Daleks. Mauvais, mauvais.

_Oublie, oublie, oublie._ C'était ce que lui hurlait son esprit. _Oublie. Pense à la bobine de transfert de distorsion. Tu verras, ce te changera les idées. Allez, n'y pense pas, crétin, idiot, stupide et lent alien que tu es._

Il avait également prit l'habitude de s'insulter, puisque River n'était plus là pour le faire à sa place.

Le Docteur ferma son livre d'un coup sec et le posa sur ses genoux. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le haut du dossier. Sa nuque en craqua, mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Il poussa un long soupire, les yeux perdus dans le plafond de son TARDIS. Une petite lumière s'alluma brièvement, comme pour lui signifier que le vaisseau était en effet bien là. Il eut un petit sourire attendri. _Son _TARDIS. _Son _plus vieil ami. Elle était toujours là. Toujours.

Le Seigneur du Temps se leva de son siège, s'étira brièvement pour dénouer ses muscles engourdis par tant d'inactivité et se dirigea vers la console.

– On va faire un tour, ma belle, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, tout en retirant ses lunettes et en les accrochant à la poignée d'un écran.

Ses mains commencèrent à jouer sur les boutons, les manettes, les quelques manivelles et ses yeux se posaient alternativement sur chaque écran, comme ceux d'un enfant cherchant leur mère. Il arrêta tout mouvement, assez soudainement, ce qui arracha un grondement de protestation de la part de son TARDIS.

Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps, lentement.

– Oublie, marmonna-t-il presque pour lui-même. Oublie.

Plus aucune motivation. Plus rien. Il n'avait même plus envie de voir les merveilles de l'univers sans Amelia et Rory.

– Oublie, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Cependant, il n'éteignit pas le TARDIS – pouvait-on d'ailleurs _vraiment _l'éteindre, vue qu'elle était vivante ? Il retourna dans son fauteuil, le regard vide.

– J'ai l'air d'un vieil homme mélancolique, dit-il simplement. Toujours à ressasser le passé, à parler seul … Presque seul. Désolé, se rattrapa-t-il tandis que le vaisseau grinçait de toute sa carcasse pour manifester sa probable totale désapprobation.

Il garda le silence, écoutant les bruits de son TARDIS. Puis ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la machine qui ne demandait qu'à décoller. Ses pensées volaient en tout sens dans l'obscurité de ses paupières closes. Et elles étaient principalement composées de souvenirs. Comment oublier ? Comment oublier toute cette haine, cette peine ? _Comment ?_

Melody lui avait dit de ne pas voyager seul. Mais parcourir l'univers avec des compagnons se soldait presque toujours par de la tristesse car ils finissaient tous par l'abandonner d'une manière ou d'une autre sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose …

Le Seigneur du Temps rouvrit les yeux en secouant la tête.

– Oh. Et puis fais comme tu veux, s'écria-t-il avec une certaine colère dans la voix en direction de la console.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un énorme fracas se fit entendre et le TARDIS vibra dans son intégralité tout en s'élançant dans le Vortex. Le Docteur tomba de son fauteuil, son flanc gauche se cognant douloureusement contre le sol en verre de la plateforme. Il tenta de se relever mais une violente embardée le dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit. Le Docteur décida de rester sur le parterre par question de prudence.

Le Seigneur du Temps entendait le vaisseau spatial rugir tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans le Vortex. Finalement – et en se disant que ce serait le mieux – Il se releva dans la ferme intention de faire cesser tout ce la, mais un virage apparemment serré le projeta contre la rambarde de métal, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle. Il étouffa un grognement de douleur tandis qu'il se redressait.

Le TARDIS mugissait et tremblait avec violence, tandis que des étincelles peu rassurantes sortaient du tableau de bord telles de petites lucioles folles. Elles mourraient généralement avant d'avoir touché une surface dure. Les écrans s'étaient rallumés et tandis que certains affichaient des coordonnées en tout genre, d'autres voyaient leurs valeurs changer sans cesse à une vitesse folle. Le Docteur se dirigea d'un pas chancelant dans leur direction, s'accrocha à la poignée de l'un deux, remarquant au passage que les lunettes y étaient accrochées.

– 1899, 1898, 1897 … Oh. XIXème siècle. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Le TARDIS ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à tenter de se stabiliser. Le Docteur prit en compte qu'une fumée commençait à envahir le vaisseau. Une fumée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une fumée certes toxique, mais tellement significative. Un genre de témoin de la souffrance du TARDIS quand celle-ci cherchait à se matérialiser quelque part que l'Univers lui-même la repoussait pour l'en empêcher car sinon ce serait un paradoxe.

– Je … Arrête ça ! Tout de suite ! hurla-t-il tandis que le bruit caractéristique de la « respiration » de sa boîte bleue retentissait à ses oreilles. S'il te plaît, arrête ! Tu vas créer un énorme paradoxe, ça pourrait te détruire !

La panique se lisait sur son visage. Il se rua vers les boutons, tandis que le vaisseau tentait désespérément de se poser quelque part, grinçant telle une grange en bois risquant d'être emportée par un ouragan. Elle rugit.

– _ARRÊTE ! _Le paradoxe est trop grand, tu le vois bien ! cria une nouvelle fois le Docteur tandis qu'une salle entière quelque part dans le TARDIS explosait. Redécolle !

Rien à faire.

Une explosion eut lieu sous les doigts du Seigneur du Temps, qui fit un bond en arrière pour éviter de se brûler les mains. Un effroyable hurlement de métal retentit, emplissant l'air et le faisant vibrer désagréablement. L'alien plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en fermant les yeux. Il n'eut jamais le temps de les rouvrir : le vaisseau spatial se retourna dans un fracas épouvantable, précipitant son possesseur par la porte d'entrée qui n'attendit pas que le reste de sa structure soit posée pour s'ouvrir.

Le Docteur tomba sur un sol froid tandis que le TARDIS se crashait derrière lui en poussant un ultime cri de souffrance avant de refermer sa porte et de s'éteindre.

* * *

**Reviews ? ;w;**


	2. Chapter II

**Halló ! Maintenant vient le Chapitre II de ce Xover. J'annonce donc que les jours de mes publications seront tous les Mardi. Un chapitre par semaine, ça me semble plus convenable. :3**

**Ensuite, je tiens à remercier Sarah pour m'avoir reviewé. Je tiens quand même à dire que je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à avoir pensé à un tel Xover - voire même à l'écrire -, je revendique juste le fait d'avoir _posté_ le premier Xover français de la catégorie. Enfin, ça me fait super-plaisir que tu te donnes la peine de me lire. ;w; **

**Ensuite, je rajoute que si j'ai ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique lectrice, eh bien ce sera déjà bien. Je continuerai de poster mes chapitres pour cette personne. Même si je suis une foutue lunatique, je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser tomber une histoire dans son écriture.**

**Donc, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Le Docteur gronda pour lui-même quand il rouvrit les yeux, tandis que ses narines s'emplissant de l'odeur de la terre humide. Et il faisait froid. Il était de toute évidence en bord de mer, au vu de l'air salé. Ensuite, le Docteur voyait le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui. Il se releva tant bien que mal en faisant une grimace. Il avait mal au dos.

Il se devina sur une lande. Sur une île, car le vent était fort et qu'il avait face à lui la mer. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Sa main monta lentement jusqu'à la poche intérieur de son grand manteau noir. Ses doigts agrippèrent l'objet de sa convoitise : son Tournevis Sonique. Il referma ses phalanges dessus, le sortit et le pointa droit devant lui, en direction de la mer. Puis il appuya sur le bouton. L'outil émit un petit bruit aigu en léger vibrato, éclairant d'une lueur verte l'onde salée en face de la silhouette de son propriétaire.

Les vagues dansaient élégamment, venant s'écraser contre le rebord de la falaise sur laquelle il se tenait avec fracas. Le vent restait néanmoins violent et il se félicita de porter des vêtements chauds et adaptés à la saison. Son écharpe de laine grise-noire claquait furieusement dans son dos et les pans de son manteau se déployaient autour de lui, telles les ailes d'un ange damné.

Drôle de vision que voici : un inconnu se tenant face à l'étendue d'eau et derrière lui fumait une boîte bleue.

Le Tournevis s'éteignit, replongeant les environs dans les ténèbres. La lueur mourut comme les lucioles disparaissaient à la venue du matin.

– XIXème siècle, quelque part sur Terre, dit simplement le Docteur en se tournant vers son TARDIS.

Il s'avança dans sa direction et caressa doucement le bois bleu, comme par affection, avec un triste sourire.

– Tant de souffrances pour m'amener ici. Pourquoi as-tu tant peinée malgré le Paradoxe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en laissant courir ses doigts sur la porte. Ca aurait put te détruire.

Le vaisseau resta silencieux, lui aussi plongé dans le noir. Le Docteur murmura juste « ventilation ». Bientôt la fumée fut entraînée vers les conduits d'aération de la machine, perdant en densité.

– Tes signaux sont faibles. C'est ce que je disais : tu aurais put être détruite. Il va falloir te recharger, continua-t-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Mais maintenant que tu es garée, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal pour repartir.

Il sursauta quand la porte du TARDIS se ferma dans un claquement sec.

Oh.

Alors elle ne voulait pas repartir. Du moins, pas maintenant. Il hocha doucement la tête comme signe d'approbation. Si elle le voulait vraiment. Il n'était pas à un jour près, après tout. Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

Il se coucha sur le dos, regardant les étoiles.

Ses étoiles bien-aimées. Lui qui avait rêvé d'y aller lorsqu'il était encore un jeune Seigneur du Temps. On pouvait dire qu'il avait réalisé son rêve. Son rêve d'enfant. Au fond, il en était resté un : il s'émerveillait de tout et de rien, avait toujours quelque chose de stupidement infantile au bord des lèvres. Il en était resté un pour cacher le fait qu'il était plus vieux que n'importe quel humain, plus sage que n'importe quel philosophe et plus brave que n'importe quel guerrier. Et plus triste que n'importe quel endeuillé.

Il avait perdu tant de choses auxquelles il tenait vraiment. Et le TARDIS était son seul bien qui lui restait et qui lui était précieux. La perdre le condamnerait. Si le TARDIS _mourrait _alors il serait perdu. Définitivement.

Il vit la Lune. Ronde. Si belle, si majestueuse. La nuit des Loups-Garous. Il rit à cette pensée. La reine Victoria et sa famille. Voilà ce à quoi il pensait. Et puis il y avait eut Torchwood. Cette organisation qui tentait désespérément de lui mettre le grappin dessus tout en essayant de sauver le plus de mondes possibles. Tout comme lui, en fait.

Oui, c'avait été tellement amusant …

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à rentrer dans sa cabine téléphonique : les pièces devaient encore être toxiques à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui l'envahissait. Mais il aurait bien voulu un matelas. Oh. Et puis, tant pis, dormir à la belle étoile ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il était sur Terre, non ? C'était bien les humains qui avaient lancé le concept du « camping », non ? Mais il n'avait pas de tente. Mais plus que tout, il aimait le nom de cette pratique : « dormir à la belle étoile ». C'était tellement poétique.

Ses paupières tombèrent sur ses iris. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Il finit par s'endormir. Tranquillement. Tel le grand enfant qu'il était.

* * *

Ce fut un frisson de froid qui le tira de son sommeil. La température avait chuté durant la nuit et le matin n'était guère mieux à ce niveau-là. Et puis il y avait également la luminosité : qui était capable de dormir à ciel ouvert en plein jour, quand le soleil d'hiver brillait haut dans le ciel ( l'auteur mise à part parce qu'elle a l'habitude ) ? Le Docteur, tout en se redressant, en déduisit par la position de l'astre qu'il était près de midi. Alors il avait vraiment beaucoup dormi. Il se leva, la faim au ventre. Il n'avait pas non-plus mangé depuis la veille, à la même heure. Deux repas en moins ? Son ventre se révoltait !

Le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers son vaisseau qui, toujours couché sur le flanc, s'était rallumé en le sentant réveillé. Il aurait bien voulu trouver quelques petites choses à se mettre sous la dent, mais elle n'ouvrait pas la porte, se refusant de le laisser entrer, méfiante.

– Oh, allez, dit l'alien avec un sourire amusé. Je te promets que je n'essaierai pas de partir.

La machine ne semblait pas franchement convaincue, mais le TARDIS s'ouvrit quand même. Le Docteur se hissa jusqu'à la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et cria un grand « gravité artificielle ! » avant de se laisser tomber tout en bénissant les dieux d'avoir doté son TARDIS de commandes vocales. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds en face des commandes, et resta fermement campé sur la plateforme en verre.

Ses mains tirèrent quelques leviers, appuyèrent sur quelques boutons et la cabine se redressa sans peine.

– Scanne-moi l'endroit, veux-tu ? demanda-t-il en regardant un écran, qui s'alluma à ses paroles.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui montrer une carte de la lande. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant une très grande bâtisse s'afficher quelque part en face de leur position.

– Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Pas de réaction de la part du vaisseau.

– Ca veut probablement dire non, conclut-il en faisant une moue d'enfant. Je propose qu'on aille leur rendre visite car je doute qu'un tel édifice soit inhabité. Mais on ne fait pas plus que rendre visite, je te préviens. On n'interfère pas. Compris ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il sourit.

– Au fait, il me faudrait un nouveau chapeau.

Et le TARDIS décolla avec bon cœur.

Le Docteur régla quelques commandes, voltigeant autour d'elles avec aisance, puis alla se poser dans son fauteuil en poussant un grand soupir. Il avait perdu l'habitude de telles incursions en milieux inconnus. Au contraire, ça aurait dû l'exciter. Mais là, la bonne humeur avait du mal à se faire une petite place dans son esprit. Un vague soupçon de curiosité joyeuse lui titillait le cerveau. Mais pas plus. Il aurait voulu des compagnons, des gens de confiance. _Ses amis._ Tous lui manquaient. Cette pensée sembla lui tomber sur les épaules comme un roc que porterait un esclave pour le transporter chez son maître depuis une carrière.

La cloche grave retentit. Une fois, deux fois. Puis trois. Le Seigneur du Temps se leva de son siège et ouvrit grand la porte.

_Oh. Et puis, arrête de penser à ça. _

Il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Alors pourquoi se l'infliger ? Il y avait l'inconnu, là, juste devant ses yeux. Le Docteur eut un triste sourire, caressa doucement le bois du TARDIS.

– Sois sage ! s'écria-t-il avant de sortir en un bond, semblant avoir retrouver sa joie de vivre. Oh, et n'oublies pas mon chapeau, c'est important, ajouta-t-il en refaisant passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Les chapeaux sont cools.

Et il ferma définitivement le TARDIS, qui se verrouilla d'elle-même.

L'extra-terrestre observa son environnement avec des yeux de rapace. C'était un vieux couloir miteux dans lequel ils s'étaient posés. Le plancher était fait de bois usé et les murs de pierres grises, et pas des plus propres. Mais ça lui convenait : c'était parfait. Comme ça ils allaient pouvoir rester cachés sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Il se frotta les mains, quoi que pensif. L'endroit lui semblait assez grand. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il trouve un genre de repère. Comme par exemple un détail sur une des cloisons. Une tache, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bout du corridor, sur le dessus de la porte. Une horloge qui indiquait onze heures et quatre minutes à-travers son verre protecteur fissuré.

Il partit en direction de ma sortie avec un pas calme qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Oh. Son humeur devait y être pour quelque chose … Le Docteur rentra légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules en tentant de penser à la bobine de transfert de distorsion. L'alien ne tarda pas à croiser des gens, qui ne semblèrent pas se soucier de lui plus que ça. Il en profita pour les scanner tour-à-tour avec son Tournevis, ce qui lui permit de conclure qu'ils étaient en effet bien humains à 100%. Légèrement ragaillardi de ne pas être tombé sur une espèce qui avait juré sa perte, le Seigneur du Temps continua son exploration.

Apparemment, le bâtiment était très haut, plutôt vieux – il l'aurait daté du XIII ou XIVème siècle – et très certainement à usage religieux car quiconque qu'il croisait portait sur la poitrine une croix délicatement décorée. Et la résonnance globale des lieux, également, lui en disait long sur cet immense bâtiment. Lorsqu'il attarda son regard sur le plafond, il remarqua des croisées d'ogives. Chapelle ? Non. Eglise ? Non-plus. Cathédrale ? Oui. Une église et une chapelle étaient rarement si spacieuses et déjà il avait vu des basiliques excessivement grandes qui témoignaient de la mégalomanie poussée qui habitait quasiment toutes les races développées.

Oui. L'Humain, en plus d'être une espèce qui avait du mal à se faire des repères dans l'Univers, était particulièrement en besoin de montrer sa puissance, par n'importe quels moyens. Mais c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient inconscients que l'extra-terrestre les aimait autant.

Il ne tarda pas à déboucher sur un genre de grand hall dans lequel des groupes de gens discutaient. Un en particulier attira son regard : des enfants. Ou du moins, des adolescents. Un roux, un « bleu-noir », une brune et un dernier aux étranges cheveux blancs. Ce qui l'intrigua. Il s'avança dans leur direction, interceptant au passage une bride de leur conversation :

– … Komui va encore piquer une crise de sister-complex, ce sera une vision lamentable, disait le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus presque noirs.

Il avait des traits asiatiques – tout comme la jeune demoiselle à ses côtés –. Japonais, aurait dit le Docteur. Et la jeune fille, Chinoise, car son visage était plutôt arrondi. Les deux autres, quant à eux, semblaient être occidentaux.

– Probablement, jeunes gens, fit le Seigneur du Temps, si bien qu'ils sursautèrent en l'entendant. Probablement …

Il put voir que l'adolescente avait les cheveux plutôt courts, pas franchement féminine, tandis que son ami Japonais les avait longs, attachés façon … Samouraï. Le roux les avait ébouriffés et était borgne, tandis que ceux du « blanc » lui arrivait au-dessous des oreilles. Il avait d'ailleurs une étrange marque au-dessous de l'œil gauche. Chose que le Docteur jugea comme étant une lubie humaine qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

– Je cherche d'ailleurs ce dénommé Komui, enchaîna-t-il après sa rapide observation. Sauriez-vous où il se trouve ? Et l'un de vous pourrait me conduire jusqu'à lui ?

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il venait de proférer une phrase taboue.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le rouquin avec un petit sourire, son unique œil vert brillant avec vivacité.

– Oh. La tête sur les épaules, j'aime ça, murmura l'alien pour lui-même avant de reprendre avec plus de volume sonore : Le Docteur. Envoyé du Vatican. Enchanté. Et j'ai perdu mon chapeau.

– Docteur qui ? demanda la jeune fille.

– Juste le Docteur. Excellente question, cela dit un point pour vous.

– Puis-je vois vos papiers ? fit la Chinoise en souriant avec sympathie.

Le Seigneur du Temps sortit son papier psychique de sa poche, qu'il lui mit sous le nez. Elle l'attrapa.

– Voyez par vous-même, sourit l'extra-terrestre tout en réajustant son écharpe autour de son cou avec un air digne.

– Tout me semble en ordre, finit par déclarer la demoiselle après quelques instants de silence.

– Bien sûr que ça l'est. Je suis le Docteur. Tout est toujours en ordre, avec moi.

– Et que faites-vous ici, plus précisément ? s'enquit le roux sans se départir de son sourire.

– Toujours avec la bonne humeur, j'aime de plus-en-plus, fit remarquer l'alien. J'inspecte. Je vérifie que tout est ... En ordre, finit-il avec un petit geste vague. En passant par la nourriture du réfectoire. Inspection surprise, si vous préférez.

– Je vois, fit la Chinoise. Je me présente : je suis Lenalee Lee, sœur du Grand Intendant Komui Lee – que vous cherchez.

– Lavi Bookman Jr..

– Pour moi, ce sera Mister Smile, déclara le Docteur en direction du roux.

– Kanda, fit l'autre asiatique.

– Grincheux. Et toi, le blanc ?

– Je m'appelle Allen Walker.

– Enchanté, vous tous ! conclut le Seigneur du Temps, la mine réjouie. Si l'un de vous quatre vois un chapeau noir, qu'il m'appelle. Ce devrait être le mien.

Les lèvres de Lenalee s'étirèrent, puis elle salua ses amis d'un geste de la main. L'extra-terrestre remarqua que la jeune demoiselle portait des bandages autour de ses poignets et semblait s'être coupée à la joue.

– Monsieur le Docteur …

– Juste Docteur, ça me va, Lenalee.

– Docteur, se rattrapa-t-elle, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

– Avec plaisir. Vous autres, n'oubliez pas mon chapeau. J'ai besoin de mon chapeau. Souvenez-vous-en, ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule en suivant la demoiselle.

Il put la détailler avec un petit plus d'attention. Elle était de taille moyenne, en jupe noire et portait également une simple chemise blanche. Tout comme les autres, cette même croix trônait sur sa poitrine. Cependant, un détail n'échappa pas au Docteur : des bracelets accrochés à ses chevilles. Pas franchement le meilleur endroit pour porter des bijoux ... Mais leur couleur était presque hypnotisante : d'un rouge aussi vif que celui du sang, lui rappelant au passage une vieille légende concernant une pierre qui aurait la même teinte.

Ses pas étaient quant à eux assurés. Et l'alien se contentait de suivre son rythme, mais avec sa propre démarche : quelque peu vive, mais nonchalante à la fois. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, soudainement quelque peu nostalgique. Ce genre de rencontres, il aurait bien voulu les faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et non pas seul. Son regard se voila quelques instants. Mais il murmura un simple « n'y pense pas » avant de se reprendre. La brune l'entendit.

– Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Mademoiselle Lee avait l'oreille fine, alors ?

– Quelques mauvais souvenirs qui remontent en voyant ce grand bâtiment. Rien de bien grave en soi. Je me disais juste qu'il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, répondit-il après une légère hésitation qui n'échappa pas à son guide.

Demi-mensonge. Quand on lui disait religion, il pensait à un groupuscule : le Silence. Et cette partie-ci de sa vie avait été l'une des plus sombres depuis laquelle un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche.

Pour être honnête, il avait clairement eut peur. Surtout quand il avait vu le visage de River derrière le casque de l'astronaute, au bord de ce lac. Mourir. C'était ce que connaissait les Seigneurs du Temps, mais jamais véritablement puisqu'ils se régénéraient. Certes pas à l'infini. La vraie mort l'avait effrayé. Qui n'avait pas peur de la mort, de la fin de toute chose ? Il frissonna à cette pensée.

– Docteur ?

Il réintégra la réalité en entendant son surnom.

– Vous vous sentez bien ?

– Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas … Mauvais souvenirs. C'était une mauvaise journée. Il vaut mieux oublier ça, dit-il vivement en faisant un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre rassurant.

– Quelle genre de mauvaise journée, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda-t-elle prudemment tandis qu'ils tournaient à un couloir.

– Le genre qui s'écoule à une lenteur incroyable, presque stoppée à une heure précise, et où tout un tas de gens indésirables et peu sympathiques se sont invités pour mettre la pagaille. Et oui, c'était très indiscret, Lenalee, marmonna-t-il d'un air renfrogné. Je ne parle pas de travail, généralement.

Elle s'excusa platement, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques minutes. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un bureau, dont la Chinoise ouvrit la porte en bois. Le Docteur détestait plus ou moins le bois puisque c'était la plus grande faiblesse de son Tournevis Sonique. Cependant, il adorait celui qu'arborait fièrement son TARDIS. Ce bleu lui allait décidément à ravir.

– Mon frère est le chef de la section scientifique. Il est également le dirigeant de l'Aile Européenne.

Le Docteur hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait, tout en observant la salle. Elle était, comme les autres, spacieuse. Avec cependant un sol en damier qui fit doucement rire le Docteur. Meublée d'une bibliothèque et, au fond, une table en bois, il put néanmoins remarquer le chaos qui régnait au sol : papiers – lettres, post-its, plans, schémas … –, livres en tout genre. Cependant, une tâche foncée à-demie cachée par l'immense désordre l'intrigua. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher pour l'observer de plus près que Lenalee lui disait :

– Komui est juste là, en face de vous. Mais il parle avec Marie.

Marie ? Le Docteur s'attendait à voir une femme parler avec le Chinois en béret en face d'eux, mais il n'en fut rien. Juste un homme chauve dont les oreilles étaient couvertes d'un casque. Sûrement aveugle car ses yeux étaient fermés.

– Merci, dit l'extra-terrestre en s'avançant d'un pas décidé.

La plupart des gens lui jetèrent des coups d'œil suspicieux. Il était apparemment rare de voir un homme habillé avec un costume mais ressemblant tout de même à un voyageur – voire un touriste – dans ce bureau en désordre.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bon appétit ! Inspection surprise ! Je suis le Docteur, ravi de vous rencontrer ! s'écria-t-il fortement en claquant dans ses mains avec un grand sourire, tout en s'arrêtant devant le bureau du fameux Komui.

Celui-ci était en effet le frère de Lenalee. Elle lui ressemblait plutôt : mêmes yeux, même type de cheveux. Mais lui avait un visage moins rond et des pommettes plus saillantes et plus hautes. Habillé tout de blanc, cela fit cligner des yeux l'alien qui en profita pour relever la présence de la croix sur sa poitrine. Voilà qui devenait intriguant.

– Inspection surprise ? demanda le Chinois.

– En effet. Et on va commencer par la nourriture, si vous me le permettez : je meurs de faim.

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour les quelques fautes qui pourraient traîner - et je sais qu'il y en a !**

**Une/(un ?) review, s'il vous plaît ! Et vous gagnez ... Une crêpe au Nutella ! 'w'**


	3. Chapter III

**Halló ! On se retrouve donc, comme promis, pour ce troisième chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire concernant ce chapitre ... A part que je vous prie de bien vouloirs m'excuser concernant les fautes qui pourraient traîner. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Je remercie tout de même Eriell - Sarah - pour son commentaire sur mon deuxième chapitre. Tu voulais la suite ? En veux-tu, en voilà ! :3**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

Le Docteur mastiquait lentement le repas qu'on lui avait servit en détaillant absolument tout autour de lui avec un œil vif, bien qu'étant plongé dans ses pensées. S'il résumait le tout, il était vraisemblablement fin XIXème, à l'aube du XXème siècle dans une organisation apparemment commandée par le Vatican. Un ordre religieux, en fait, qui ne semblait pas faire dans l'illégalité et qui lui semblait honnête. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, pour une fois qu'on ne souhaitait pas sa mort …

Tout autour de lui les gens s'affairaient et il n'était nullement gêné par cette agitation. Le Grand Intendant Komui Lee et sa sœur l'observaient bien sagement et très attentivement, assis en face de lui, l'un en fronçant les sourcils et la seconde avec un air impassible. Le Seigneur du Temps sentit alors que dans assez peu de temps sa couverture allait être mise à rude épreuve. Il lui fallait donc construire un alibi en béton. Car il avait retenu la leçon suivante en se frottant au Silence : la religion pouvait être très dangereuse. Il eut un petit sourire pour lui-même tout en mordant allégrement dans la part de tarte au citron.

– Je suis tout de même intrigué que le Vatican nous envoie un inspecteur, dit alors Komui.

_Et voilà._ Le Chinois remettait en cause sa présence ici. L'extra-terrestre fit mine de mâcher avec application.

– Nouvelle politique, marmonna le Docteur en avalant sa bouchée, nouvelles règles.

– C'est l'organisme Central qui aurait dû nous inspecter. Pas directement le Vatican.

– Il se trouve que Central est occupé ailleurs et qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter, en ce moment, dit le Docteur un peu au hasard, mais en prenant un air sûr de lui.

– Oui, en effet. J'imagine que ça doit être préoccupant pour le Vatican.

_Oh._

Le Chinois avait pris un air troublé qui n'échappa ni à sa sœur, ni au Docteur, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils avec des yeux légèrement intrigués. Cependant, et même s'il ignorait pourquoi l'asiatique s'était ainsi embrumé, l'extra-terrestre prit son temps avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec prudence, les pesants au moins quinze fois chacun en dix secondes.

– Plus que préoccupant. Nous ne sommes pas du tout rassuré, dit-il en terminant sa part de tarte et en avalant sa dernière bouchée, puis il se pencha vers Komui et ajouta dans un murmure : Mais j'imagine qu'on peut vous faire confiance, Grand Intendant, pour calmer les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Chinois eut un sursaut, tandis que le Docteur s'éloignait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Les mots avaient fait leur effet. Ses yeux gris-verts brillaient d'une curiosité bien cachée derrière une assurance qui lui était propre. L'alien recula légèrement sa chaise et croisa les jambes, s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège, jetant tout de même un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune demoiselle en face de lui, quoique légèrement plus à sa gauche.

Cependant, cela avait jeté un froid tout autour de la table. Et même Lenalee semblait s'être gelée sur place. Et elle n'avait du coup plus du tout le même regard sur lui : un empreint de méfiance et de colère mal contenue. Sa posture également avait changée car elle semblait plus crispée sur sa chaise et le Seigneur du Temps devina qu'elle avait serré les poings. Son frère, quant à lui, le défiait du regard sans aucune discrétion.

– Ceci n'est pas votre affaire, grinça le Chinois avec une voix dure.

– En effet. Mais ça m'intrigue.

– Vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis si vous vous mêlez de ça.

Le Seigneur du Temps perdit tout sourire et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Komui déglutit en rencontrant les prunelles de l'extra-terrestre, tenta de résister à leur intensité, mais finit par détourner le regard.

– Regardez-moi, Komui, ordonna le Docteur d'une voix calme mais d'où perçait une certaine autorité teintée de colère. _Regardez-moi_.

Le Chinois s'exécuta sans un mot, avalant une nouvelle fois sa salive. Le Docteur se délecta de voir cette confusion mêlée de surprise et de colère. Pas un plaisir malsain, bien au contraire. Mais bel et bien bienveillant. Les humains étaient si peu matures pour l'alien. C'était encore une fois ce pourquoi il les aimait autant et les trouvait aussi fascinants. Une race qui avait encore tout à apprendre de l'Univers et de la vie dans toutes ses formes.

« _Dans ses yeux résidait quelque chose de puissant et que personne ne pouvait soutenir du regard. C'était comme si vous posiez vos pupilles sur quelque chose d'interdit, que vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit de voir. »_

– C'est une menace que vous venez de proférer ? demanda lentement l'alien en détachant chaque mot. Tenter de m'intimider n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire si vous voulez que je vous porte dans me- … mon cœur.

Il garda le silence pendant un certain temps, laissant ses paroles faire leur effet autour de la table. Lenalee semblait maintenant terrorisée et ne cherchait absolument pas à croiser son regard pour une raison qui lui échappait, alors que Komui semblait réellement inquiet, désormais, mais essayait de lui tenir tête malgré tout.

– Je n'essaierai pas de vous aider, ni même de vous mettre les bâtons dans les roues, continua le Docteur. Je n'interférerai pas dans vos histoires.

– Dans ce cas, de quoi vous mêlez-vous ? demanda le Chinois avec froideur.

– Excellente question.

– Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sommes en guerre. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'ennuis en plus, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, trancha le brun en se levant à son tour et en lui faisant face. Contentez-vous de votre inspection. Et repartez aussi vite que vous êtes venu. Sinon des soupçons pèseront sur vous.

Komui se leva et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la porte du réfectoire, laissant sa sœur sur sa chaise, comme en l'abandonnant à son sort. Le Docteur soupira, mit ses mains dans ses poches et demanda d'une voix forte avec un grand sourire presque enfantin, qui était également un peu provocateur :

– N'est-ce pas déjà le cas, Grand Intendant ?

Celui-ci fit soudainement arrêt, se tourna brièvement vers lui, les dents serrées. Puis continua son chemin sans rien répondre. L'alien haussa les épaules sans piper mot et frappa une fois dans sa main. Puis il se tourna vers Lenalee, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? hasarda-t-il.

– Si, si, tout vas bien … Des souvenirs, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Je vois. Les souvenirs sont toujours des problèmes, de toute façon, quand ils ne sont pas agréables.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, s'excusa, se leva et suivit les pas de son frère, pressée, comme si elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui. Cependant, il se leva à son tour en remarquant les bandages qui pointaient légèrement de sa chemise blanche. Ses mains se précipitèrent dans la poche intérieure de son menton et ses doigts agrippèrent presque fébrilement son Tournevis Sonique. Il le pointa sur la jeune Chinoise avec vivacité et appuya sur le bouton. Il fit un mouvement de bas en haut plusieurs fois d'affilés et consulta les résultats. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se précipita dans sa direction tandis que les jambes de la demoiselle cédaient sous elle. Le Docteur la cueillit dans ses bras avec douceur tandis qu'un cri paniqué retentissait tout près d'eux, faisant immédiatement se retourner Komui.

Ce-dernier se dépêcha de les rejoindre non sans lancer un regard presque haineux au Seigneur du Temps qui relevait la jeune demoiselle pour l'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait précédemment quittée. Il s'accroupit devant elle en repoussant sans délicatesse aucune l'alien, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant plutôt ranger discrètement son instrument.

– Son pouls est élevé, l'informa le Docteur en rejoignant le Grand Intendant. Léger choc psychologique, je pense. Je vais lui chercher de l'eau, ça devrait la calmer.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, le Seigneur du Temps se redressa en balayant le réfectoire du regard. Il avisa une carafe d'eau posée sur une table non-loin de lui, se dirigea vers elle, s'en saisit puis revint rapidement auprès des deux Chinois. Il approcha doucement l'embout du récipient en verre de la bouche de l'adolescente.

– Pas trouver de verre, se justifia-t-il simplement en voyant l'air profondément offensé de l'aîné Lee.

Celui-ci lui arracha la cruche des mains et le Docteur compris immédiatement le message, qui voulait clairement dire « allez en chercher un, dans ce cas ». Il se releva sans attendre et courut en direction des cuisines, laissant les deux Chinois derrière lui. Il dérapa en s'arrêtant au pas de la porte et chercha un rangement. Qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Se ruant littéralement dessus, il l'ouvrit avec vigueur, faisant claquer la porte du buffet sur le mur contre lequel il était calé. Le Docteur attrapa un verre et sans prendre la peine de refermer le meuble, s'élança en sens inverse.

Il rejoignit les asiatiques en un temps record et tendit sans un mot le petit récipient à Komui, qui l'agrippa comme sa vie en dépendait et qui le rempli sans tarder avant de le mettre dans la main de Lenalee. Elle le remercia d'un regard, puis but une gorgée, ses yeux se posant alors sur le Docteur.

– Vous portez bien votre nom, dit-elle simplement.

L'alien ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas docteur de profession. C'était juste le témoin d'une promesse qu'il s'était fait. Il sourit tout de même en l'entendant dire ça.

– Merci, répondit-il tranquillement.

Il s'accroupit, puis avança légèrement sa main et, ignorant le regard féroce du Grand Intendant, prit son pouls sur son cou. Son seul cœur battait régulièrement, quoiqu'il semblait un peu affolé, mais était en passe de se calmer. Ce qui était bon signe.

_Bam-bam-bam-bam !_

Un rythme de quatre ?

Les yeux du Seigneur du Temps s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand les battements de ses propres cœurs retentirent dans sa tête. Il retira vivement ses doigts de la peau de la jeune demoiselle, troublé.

Il écouta.

Mais ils étaient partis. Ils ne résonnaient plus dans son cerveau. Ils s'étaient tus, bien qu'il les sentait encore battre dans sa poitrine, au-dessus de ses deux rangées de côtes. Cela avait été rapide très rapide, même. Ils n'avaient eut le temps de retentir qu'une seule fois.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Lenalee ? demanda Komui en voyant l'air songeur du Docteur.

Celui-ci réintégra la réalité avec violence en entendant la voix du Chinois percer ses pensées comme une paire de ciseaux couperait du papier.

– Son pouls est encore assez élevé, déclara-t-il juste. Donnez-lui encore un peu d'eau.

Le Chinois s'exécuta sans un mot et Lenalee accepta de boire un second verre d'eau sans protester. Le Seigneur du Temps se redressa et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, ses yeux allant et venant entre les deux humains devant lui, bien que légèrement en contrebas par rapport à son point de vue.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi avait-il réveillé de mauvais souvenirs chez Lenalee ? Avaient-ils été si traumatisants que cela ? Il ne comprenait pas. Les seuls êtres de l'Univers qui auraient eu de quoi entrer en état de choc avant de fuir devant lui, ou à ses paroles, étaient les Daleks, les Sontariens, voire encore les Atraxis et quelques autres races plus ou moins hostiles qui avaient dû se frotter à lui. Mais pas une humaine. Surtout pas un être humain. Grand Dieu, non.

Ses prunelles, perdues dans le vague, fixaient maintenant un point invisible légèrement au-dessus de la courte chevelure brune de la Chinoise. Comme si quelque chose dans le mur d'en face était soudainement devenu terriblement captivant.

Le seul moyen de savoir quelle était la source du trouble de l'adolescente était de sonder son esprit. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, pour l'instant. Il se doutait bien que Komui n'allait pas apprécier cela. Et puis cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fouiller l'esprit de quelqu'un. Sans compter que la pratique était risquée : s'il le faisait, sa « victime » pouvait également fouiller dans son cerveau car toutes ses barrières mentales se seraient abaissées. Et ça ne devait surtout pas arriver. Car il ne le voulait pas. Aucun humain n'avait le droit de poser les yeux sur son esprit. Le TARDIS ne le permettrait pas. A _personne._ Car il était _son_ Seigneur du Temps et il lui appartenait.

– Tout va bien, Docteur ? demanda Komui.

L'alien ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais perdit tout de même son air pensif. Il hocha seulement la tête sans prononcer un seul mot, mais son cerveau continuait de tourner. Tout cela était bien étrange : Lenalee entrait presque en état de choc en le voyant puis il entendait les battements des cœurs d'un Seigneur du Temps – les siens, en l'occurrence – juste après avoir touché la demoiselle.

_Tu manques quelque chose._

XIXème siècle. Terre. Lande. Cathédrale. Horloge cassée. Croix. Adolescents. Religion. Blessures. Souvenirs. Ordre.

_Quelque chose t'est passée sous le nez …_

On recommence. Mais dans l'autre sens.

… _Paradoxe. TARDIS._

Dieu, non. Ses dents se serrèrent. Le TARDIS n'avait pas put lui faire ça. C'était juste impossible.

Avant même que quiconque d'autre comprenne quoi que ce soit, il détala comme un lapin, ses cœurs connaissant une violente augmentation de leur rythme. Ses chaussures de cuir claquaient le sol avec un bruit sec avant de le quitter tout aussi rapidement. Il quitta le réfectoire en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme si son temps lui était alors devenu compté. Comme s'il était un condamné tentant de fuir la potence. On aurait dit qu'il avait le Diable lui-même aux trousses.

Et c'était en quelque sorte le cas.

Le Seigneur du Temps dérapa à l'entrée du couloir miteux, le souffle court et les poumons en feu. Sa voix, à-travers sa gorge trop sèche, ne pouvait même pas émettre le moindre hurlement d'indignation ou de colère. En face, au fond du corridor, le TARDIS allumé n'ouvrit pas sa porte alors que le Docteur s'élançait dans sa direction.

– Le Paradoxe ! s'écria finalement l'extra-terrestre en arrivant à sa hauteur et en s'arrêtant plus ou moins difficilement, la voix étrangement éraillée. Le Paradoxe ! répéta-t-il comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Je sais pourquoi il était aussi énorme !

Ses poings serrés rencontrèrent le bois bleu du vaisseau qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, attendant qu'il le fasse manuellement. Le Docteur, presque à bout de forces, martela le TARDIS, à la fois rageur, triste et surpris. Mais son visage et son regard exprimaient plutôt l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il avala sa salive, puis reprit une grande inspiration.

– Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as autant peiné, articula-t-il difficilement, sa main frappant une dernière fois la porte avec lassitude.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps comme un poids mort. Le Docteur appuya son dos contre le TARDIS et se laissa ainsi glisser sur le sol avec lenteur. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'horloge cassée, de l'autre côté du couloir, au-dessus de la porte. Onze heures et quatre minutes … Un triste sourire s'afficha sur son visage et ses paupières tombèrent sur ses prunelles, le plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Il poussa un long soupire.

Puis un léger déclic eut lieu au niveau de ses oreilles et le TARDIS s'entrouvrit légèrement, bien qu'il la devina légèrement boudeuse. Il sentit son appui s'enfuir légèrement de contre son dos. Le Docteur se releva et entra dans le vaisseau spatial d'un pas lent. Elle se referma doucement derrière lui tandis qu'il allait s'avachir sur le fauteuil près de la console.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup tandis qu'il sentait son esprit flotter dans la fatigue. Il l'entendit à peine décoller. Mais le Seigneur du Temps savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas quitter cet Univers. Bien sûr que non. Elle avait tellement peiné pour l'y emmener. Elle se contenterait juste de rester en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la planète Terre, puisqu'à cette époque les satellites humains n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition.

Il n'eut aucune dernière pensée avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond. Si profond qu'il se demanda tout de même s'il était vraiment de son fait et non pas celui du TARDIS. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer tout haut :

– Il n'y a pas de pollen psychique dans le rotor, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il ne capta plus rien en provenance de la réalité.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait sympatoche ! :3**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hi ! Ça y est, j'ai terminé la relecture du Chapitre IV ! A temps ! OwO Je pensais ne jamais y arriver, car je suis très mécontente de ce chapitre, en fait. Je le trouve vraiment moyen par rapport aux autres. Il n'y a que la fin qui me plaît, à vrai dire. Et le début.**

**Pour l'anecdote, il y avait un autre Chapitre IV de prévu, mais mon ordinateur a ... Planté. Et je l'ai entièrement perdu, même les sauvegardes automatiques. J'ai donc dû le réécrire et ce n'est indéniablement pas la version d'origine ... Mais bon. J'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire. :3**

**Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je tiens à remercier Sarah et Plumix pour leurs reviews qui me poussent à écrire la suite de cette histoire. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire plaise et qu'on en attend la suite avec plus ou moins d'impatience. Ca prouve que j'ai d'autres lecteurs et cela me fait énormément plaisir. Merci à vous deux. :3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ; on se retrouve en bas ! Et désolée pour les fautes qui pourraient traîner.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV **

Vastra ouvrit soudainement ses yeux bleus sur le salon de sa demeure située en plein cœur du Londres victorien. La dame reptile entendit le doux tic-tac de l'horloge retentir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle jeta un vague regard en direction de la pendule. Ses aiguilles noires pointaient presque onze heures du soir. L'homo reptilia se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était endormie. Elle siffla de mécontentement quand elle manqua de tomber à la renverse à cause d'un pan de sa robe trop longue. La femme-lézard se redressa enfin de toute sa hauteur et son regard parcouru la salle avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle se demandait _vraiment_ comment elle avait quitté sa chaise près de son bureau pour atterrir ici, dans ce sofa.

– Jenny ? fit-elle.

Sa voix se répercuta dans la maison vide. Sa femme n'était apparemment pas encore rentrée, sûrement encore occupée à mener une enquête. Vastra en soupira. Leur vie quotidienne n'était pas simple du tout, car entre les visites fréquentes de l'inspecteur du Scotland Yard qui souhait lui confier plus d'affaires et la garde du Docteur … Il était dur de garder un œil de partout à la fois. De plus que le Seigneur du Temps semblait avoir perdu toute envie de vivre depuis qu'il avait perdu Amy et Rory …

Le Docteur. _Hm …_ Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser, car depuis qu'il était revenu les voir, complètement anéanti et résigné à ne plus sauver l'Univers ou qui que ce soit, c'était comme une partie de la vie de Vastra qui s'était fissurée. Et également celle de Jenny et Strax – bien que ce-dernier s'en rendait bien moins compte que ses deux compères. Après tout, c'était _le_ Docteur. En quelque sorte _leur _Docteur, car sans lui, tous n'auraient clairement rien été. Si le Docteur n'avait pas été là, Vastra aurait été tuée par les humains, très certainement. Elle qui massacrait les ouvriers qui construisaient le métro Londonien. Et puis il était arrivé. Dans sa cabine téléphonique bleue. Et il l'avait « punie ». Une punition très douce, finalement, car elle était heureuse ainsi, dans ce Londres du XIXème siècle. Elle était restée sur sa planète. Juste réveillée à une époque différente. Ni plus, ni moins. Même si ça l'avait fortement dérangé au départ, elle s'y était accoutumé. Jusqu'à ressentir du plaisir à vivre ainsi. Et il y avait Jenny, aussi, ce qui rendait encore plus agréables ses journées sur Terre.

Que ce soit Strax, Jenny ou elle, ils devaient énormément de choses au Docteur. Le voir aussi désespéré faisait inévitablement de la peine à l'homo reptilia et à sa dulcinée. Peut-être à Strax, aussi. Mais ça, elle ne savait même pas si le Sontarien se rendait compte dans quel état de détresse se trouvait le Seigneur du Temps.

Vastra s'étira en étouffant un bâillement. De ce fait, elle sentit son dos légèrement craquer, ce qui lui procura un grand bien dorsal. Elle sortit ensuite du salon pour aller se servir quelque chose à boire. Entrant dans la cuisine, ses mains s'attardèrent sur la porte en bois, puis légèrement sur la poignée sculptée. Ses yeux exécutèrent un mouvement circulaire, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur la neige qui tombait sur la capitale anglaise. Elle frissonna quelque peu. Elle était plus friande de chaleur.

La dame reptile s'arracha à la contemplation de la chute des flocons sur le monde et se dirigea vers le buffet, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste presque vif avant de se saisir du récipient qu'il cachait. Une carafe remplie d'un liquide écarlate.

_Il y a deux boissons en ce monde qui ressemble à du vin rouge. Et ce n'est pas du vin._

Elle attrapa aussi une coupe avant de retourner dans son salon.

Le feu rugissait dans l'âtre, dévorant allégrement les buches de bois récemment déposées en son sein. Vastra alla se réinstaller dans le canapé, remplissant puis sirotant tranquillement son verre, ses prunelles plongées dans les flammes qui s'agitaient dans la cheminée. Elle amena ses jambes en-travers du sofa.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, bien qu'il continuait de passer. Vastra resta ainsi pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, dans le silence le plus total. Et la tranquillité d'une maison vide.

Mais soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle s'attendait à voir arriver Strax, mais ce fut Jenny qui déboula dans la salle, la mine alarmée. L'intra-terrestre nota néanmoins que malgré son air pressé, elle avait pris le temps de se présenter correctement : son habituelle robe noire était dépourvue de plis ou de taches, ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon strict et ses bottes de cuir n'avaient pas une seule salissure. L'homo reptilia appréciait cette propreté, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les autres humains. Jenny était une femme – _sa_ femme, qui plus est – distinguée et rigoureuse. Et sa gouvernante, accessoirement. Donc elle se devait par principe d'être d'une hygiène irréprochable non-seulement par l'éthique mais également parce que la dame reptile le demandait. Et si elle ne l'était pas, la jeune brune ne serait sûrement pas ce qu'elle était actuellement.

– Madame ! s'exclama la gouvernante avec une voix clairement paniquée. Nous avons un gros problème avec le Docteur !

Si Vastra avait eut des sourcils sur sa peau écailleuse, elle les aurait sûrement froncés. Ce fut le plissement de ses yeux qui traduisit son interrogation à leur place.

– Vous rappelez-vous de l'endroit où il se trouvait dernièrement ? demanda Jenny en reprenant lentement son calme.

– Bien sûr, s'impatienta la femme-lézard avec un petit mouvement impatient de la main. Eh bien ?

– Les nuages sur lequel son TARDIS était posé se sont dissipés. Strax et moi-même avons put constater qu'il n'était plus là.

– Il avait promis de ne pas s'en aller, pourtant, siffla la dame reptile en se levant vivement, mécontente. _Il avait promis !_ répéta-t-elle avec une agressivité mal contenue. Où est-il ?

– Nous l'ignorions, Madame.

Vastra émit un chuintement de rage. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas sous les yeux de sa femme et du Sontarien qui l'avait rejointe quelques instants plus tard.

Le Docteur ne trahissait jamais la confiance de ses amis. Alors peut-être avait-il été appelé ailleurs ? Par le professeur Song, par exemple. _Non_, il ne répondait plus aux appels à l'aide depuis maintenant quelques temps et c'était à peine s'il daignait décrocher le téléphone de son TARDIS. Donc il n'avait juste pas put être envoyé sauver on ne sait quel planète/galaxie/espèce. Mais si c'était vraiment Song qui l'avait appelé ? Non, sûrement pas. Le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas eut de nouvelles d'elle depuis belle lurette, alors Vastra doutait du fait qu'elle puisse réapparaître ainsi. Avait-on kidnappé le Docteur ? Non, encore. L'extra-terrestre restait enfermé dans son TARDIS et ce-dernier était réputé pour sa serrure inviolable, donc son verrouillage infaillible et ainsi que ses protections irréprochables.

L'homo reptilia avait cessé de marcher de long en large dans son salon et s'était arrêté devant Jenny et le Sontarien, qui la fixaient tous deux avec de grands yeux intrigués. Elle les observa à son tour, songeuse.

Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus le choix …

– Conférence, dit-elle simplement. _Maintenant._

Sur ces deux mots, Vastra leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'armoire près du sofa. Sa gouvernante alla fermer la porte d'entrée à clé tandis que Strax soupirait avec un certain agacement. La dame reptile s'empara d'une bougie soporifique et d'un briquet, alla dans son bureau et s'installa à la grande table ronde, les lèvres serrées par la colère. Elle déposa la chandelle sur le bois remarquablement bien entretenu et attendit que ses comparses la rejoignent.

Strax fut le premier à arriver, dans son habituel costume victorien noir qui mettait en valeur sa petite taille. Sa démarche traînante en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Vastra le pourfendit littéralement d'un regard sauvage qui lui signifia clairement qu'il devait y mettre un peu plus d'entrain. Le Sontarien, voyant cela, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les yeux bleus plein de mauvaise humeur de l'homo reptilia l'empêchèrent de dire quoi que ce soit. Il préféra se hâter pour la rejoindre. Elle hocha discrètement la tête tandis qu'il s'installait en face d'elle.

Jenny ne tarda pas non-plus. Elle s'assit confortablement à côté de sa femme, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le femme-lézard alluma la mèche de la bougie. Les effets du somnifère ne se firent pas attendre. En quelques secondes, leurs têtes commencèrent à leur tourner, puis dodelinèrent dangereusement. Tour-à-tour, leurs paupières s'abaissaient et ils plongeaient dans un sommeil sans rêve.

En quelques minutes, plus personne ne put se tenir éveiller autour de la table. Ils dormaient tous très profondément.

Dans le bureau des conférences, tout était silencieux. Les trois nouveaux arrivants émergeaient lentement de leur torpeur. La première à prendre pleinement conscience qu'ils étaient dans leur salle de réunion psychique fut Jenny, qui releva la tête avec vivacité. Ses yeux analysèrent lentement le lieu, tandis que Vastra grognait pour elle-même, alors que Strax se dandinait sur son siège en maudissant « ces satanés chaises trop basses pour une table aussi haute ». Jenny, amusée, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que c'était lui qui se montrait d'une trop petite taille pour l'ameublement.

– Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, garçon, répliqua vertement le petit extra-terrestre en la foudroyant du regard, je vous anéantirai pour la gloire de l'empire Sontarien.

– Cessez cela, intervint Vastra d'une voix sifflante.

– Cet humain m'a provoqué ! se défendit Strax.

– Oh, cela fait des lustres que je plains les Sontariens d'avoir des cerveaux aussi primitifs, dit une voix tout près d'eux.

Chacun sursauta en l'entendant. Chacun, aussi, ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici.

River Song, ou Melody Pond de son vrai nom, se tenait là, tranquillement assise à côté de Jenny. Sa chevelure blonde, terriblement frisée, toujours aussi ébouriffée, dégageant son visage ovale et ses yeux gris-perles brillant avec une certaine espièglerie. Elle ne semblait ne pas avoir changée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue.

Depuis _Demons Run, _en fait.

Oh, non, elle n'avait vraiment pas changée. Toujours ce sourire diablement moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Toujours ce même rouge-à-lèvre ô combien terrifiant, toujours cette même voix narquoise. Toujours une Pond. _Toujours._ A une époque, son nom avait mortellement fait pâlir le visage du Docteur.

– Professeur Song, ravie de vous revoir ici, fit Vastra en s'inclinant légèrement devant la Dame du Temps.

– Dame Vastra, répondit River à son tour. Jenny, Strax.

Les deux autres la saluèrent d'un simple hochement de tête respectueux.

La luminosité changeante de la salle de conférence donnait un air presque fantomatique à la femme du Docteur, dont les cheveux ébouriffés renvoyaient des reflets orangés ou bleutés, selon la couleur que prenait l'éclairage.

Le bureau, spacieux, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas être celui de la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter, bien loin de là. La table et les chaises en lévitation exécutaient un lent trajet circulaire. Tranquillement. Paisiblement. Etrangement, personne ne pensait à regarder le sol, ni pour voir de quelle couleur il était, ni même pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose à cet étrange phénomène. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve !

– Pourquoi vous réunir ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement en tapotant doucement la table qui lui renvoya son reflet avec une netteté désarmante. Je me doute bien que ça concerne mon mari, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard aigu à l'homo reptilia. Que se passe-t-il ?

La femme-lézard avala sa salive, comme si la présence de Melody la mettait mal à l'aise.

– Eh bien, commença-t-elle, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Docteur a décidé de s'isoler dans son TARDIS suite à la disparition de vos parents. Il nous avait juré de ne pas s'en aller. Mais il s'est tout de même volatilisé.

– Voilà qui est problématique, fit River Song sans grande conviction. C'est tout ?

– En effet.

La Dame du Temps eut un grand soupire, lasse :

– Vous le savez particulièrement lunatique depuis quelque temps, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Mais il nous avait assuré de ne pas bouger de son nuage, s'obstina la dame reptile d'une voix plus sifflante.

River ricana à cette parole. « Son nuage ». Son mari était toujours perché dedans, d'une certaine manière. Elle reprit tout de même son sérieux :

– Pas de trace du TARDIS ?

– Aucune, répondit Jenny. J'ai vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de résidus énergétiques qui auraient put nous éclaircir à ce sujet.

– Y en avait-il ?

– A part ceux du TARDIS lui-même, vous voulez dire ?

– _Elle-même_, rectifia gentiment Song en souriant doucement. A part les siens, qu'y avait-il ?

– Rien, justement, rétorqua la gouvernante sans se départir de son calme malgré la remarque de son interlocutrice. Juste ceux du TARDIS, mais ténus. Le Docteur s'en est en effet allé. Et ce apparemment depuis des heures … Peut-être un jour.

– … Il a sûrement voulu faire une balade, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, déclara soudainement Strax.

Vastra le dévisagea comme s'il avait dit une insanité, ses yeux lançant des éclairs furibonds.

– Le Docteur revient _toujours, _cassa-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

River, quant à elle, méditait sur les paroles de Jenny. En effet. Son mari avait toujours été très volatile dans le sens où il adorait se promener, mais depuis qu'Amelia et Rory étaient morts dans le passé, il avait perdu toute envie d'aller se balader dans quelques galaxies en voie de destruction. Elle s'était d'ailleurs elle-même rendue compte qu'il n'avait même plus la motivation de sauver l'Univers ou la réalité des répétitives tentatives de destruction qui avaient été menées.

– Pensez-vous qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda l'homo reptilia après quelques instants de silence tandis que le Sontarien se renfrognait.

– En effet. Il n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques races mues d'intentions douteuses à son égard.

– Les Daleks ? Les Cybermens ?

– Peut-être.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur la petite assemblée. Chacun imaginait le pire, certainement. Les Cybermens et les Daleks haïssaient le Docteur. Et vice-versa.

– Je pense, dit finalement River, que vous vous êtes légèrement affolée, Vastra. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à refaire son apparition. Il est endeuillé, c'est un fait, mais il ne le restera pas éternellement.

A ce moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle mentait. Tout le monde dans cette pièce savait que le Docteur portait un chagrin éternel sur les épaules, et ce depuis des années déjà. Un chagrin que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'Univers n'aurait jamais pût supporter. Et pourtant, lui, y parvenait, par le comble de l'ironie. Il avait lui-même réduit sa race et sa planète à néant et était le seul à en survivre. Car River, à ce moment-là, ne comptait plus.

Et elle ne comptait plus depuis quelques mois déjà.

– Je suis désolée, murmura finalement Melody. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous aider à le retrouver, malheureusement.

Tous la regardèrent avec de grands yeux étonnés.

– Pourquoi ? demandèrent Vastra, Strax et Jenny d'une même voix.

– Parce que je ne compte plus.

Son corps devint alors translucide. Un dernier sourire infiniment triste sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux, quant à eux, exprimaient une très grande peine. Elle disparue dans un dernier mot :

– _Spoilers_ _!_

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce Chapitre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. :3**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le Chapitre V !**


	5. Chapter V

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :3**

**Tout d'abord, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard. Mardi, c'est Mardi, normalement. Parce que j'adore les Mardi, mais ça, c'est secondaire. Mais là, je poste un Mercredi. Shame on me. Je viens juste de finir la relecture, c'est dire. Donc je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Veuillez me pardonner.**

**Ensuite, je tiens à remercier mes reviewers. *jubile* Ca me fait chaud au coeur, vraiment, de voir que mon histoire est appréciée par mes lecteurs. Je remercie donc DiNozzoGirl, dont j'avais commenté quelque temps auparavant son super OS intitulé « Pour elle » (allez le lire, ça vaut vraiment le coup, si vous aimez l'étrange complicité entre Eleven et Clara. C'est vraiment très bien écrit ! *w*). Genre hier, je me réveille avec seulement 6 reviews. Et aujourd'hui, _pan_, +4. 10 reviews ! Donc un grand merci à toi ! *donne la crêpe***

**Et puis, bien entendu, Plumix. Je tiens à te rassurer : cet chapitre IV ne t'a peut-être pas semblé très utile, mais dans la suite de l'histoire, il prendra tout son sens. :3 Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai plu même s'il était moins travaillé que les autres. Donc merci à toi aussi !**

**Mais pour l'instant, Sarah est portée disparue - bien qu'elle m'ait prévenue qu'elle avait une semaine chargée. Donc elle ratera le chap V et - peut-être - le VI, car il y a de fortes chances que je le poste un peu plus tôt.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_Somnifère._

Un somnifère. Voilà ce qui l'avait endormi aussi rapidement. Pas du pollen psychique dans le rotor, mais bel et bien un sédatif. Et maintenant, il avait du mal à émerger car quoi qu'on en disait et bien qu'il fut un Seigneur du Temps, ce genre de choses étaient tout de même néfastes … Même à lui.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Le TARDIS était plongé dans une obscurité presque totale. Les seules choses qu'il voyait plus ou moins clairement devant lui étaient les petites lampes bleues et vertes sur la console. Uniques tâches de lumière dans la semi-pénombre. Lucioles perdues dans la nuit. Etoiles brillants dans le néant.

– Debout, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. _Debout._

Il disait cela comme pour se donner du courage. Son corps ne voulait pas qu'il quitte le siège tous ses muscles protestaient. Les uns après les autres, ils refusaient de bouger. Dans un effort immense, le Docteur réussit tout de même à bouger un bras, sa main allant se poser contre la rambarde en métal contre laquelle était posé son fauteuil et ses doigts se refermant atour le métal glacé. L'entièreté du métabolisme de l'alien frissonna tandis que la froideur se propageait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il profita de cette sensation pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds, ses phalanges blanchies serrées autour de son appui de fortune.

Le poids de cette fatigue forcée lui retomba sur les épaules si soudainement qu'il tituba jusqu'aux machines du vaisseau. Le Docteur se raccrocha à l'écran sur lequel demeuraient accrochées ses lunettes, manquant de trébucher. Il secoua la tête avec vivacité pour se garder éveillé.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Komui ne lui faisait certainement pas confiance, d'où la tarte dans laquelle était subtilement caché le somnifère. D'ailleurs, le Seigneur du Temps en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un sédatif à effet lent et … En poudre. Car il ne l'avait pas décelé, le sucre de la pâtisserie masquant tout autre goût. _Oh, très malin._ L'argument du Vatican avait suffit à lui tout seul, le Docteur n'avait même pas eut besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour que le Chinois se méfie.

Le Grand Intendant avait un coup d'avance sur lui depuis le départ.

Cette pensée arracha un sourire au Docteur, qui attrapa la paire de lunette et la fourra maladroitement dans la poche de son manteau noir … Et victorien. L'écran lui renvoyait un reflet bien étrange. Coiffure spéciale, air à-moitié endormi, écharpe grise-noire enroulée autour de son cou plutôt anarchiquement, veston couleur de cendre, chemise blanche aux fines rayures verticales.

Lui. Le Docteur.

– Bien. Il est temps de voir les conséquences de ma venue ici, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre sa coiffure en place. Puisque tu tiens tant à rester ici un moment, il va falloir trouver un contrepoids, ajouta-t-il en réajustant son écharpe de manière bien plus présentable. Et je vais aussi devoir faire avec les effets du sédatif pendant un temps … Enfin bref, fit l'alien avec un mouvement de la main. Je sais que tu sais, alors montre-moi.

L'écran s'alluma, les caractères Gallifreyéens s'y inscrivant automatiquement. Une forme blanche et lumineuse, tout en longueur, irrégulière, fit son apparition au milieu d'eux. Elle ressemblait à un sourire édenté, mais ce n'en était pas un. Le Seigneur du Temps poussa un grand soupire en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

– Une faille. Nous avons ouvert une faille en venant ici. Et pas qu'une petite, apparemment, continua l'extra-terrestre dans un souffle en lisant une ligne un peu plus en retrait, plissant des yeux tout en résistant au sommeil.

Il relâcha l'écran et se dirigea, chancelant, vers un levier, qu'il tira. Les lumières du TARDIS se rallumèrent à cette action, tandis qu'il appuyait sur un bouton à bascule.

– Une faille temporelle et spatiale … Immense … Qui … Qui donne sur notre dimension … Je suppose … Au moment où nous allions changer d'Univers … Une faille qui donne sur le passé, en somme. Si nous la passons, nous oublierons.

Il leva la tête vers le plafond.

– Et tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si d'autres la franchissent avant nous, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre ?

Le TARDIS garda le silence, mais il put sentir certaines émotions remonter depuis ses moteurs. De la peur. Et de la honte. Bien sûr qu'elle savait.

– Le faille ne donnera plus sur le passé, mais sur un présent alternatif à celui-ci – le _vrai _présent. Donc le temps qui s'écoule de l'autre côté … Sans nous … Ne sera pas effacé à notre retour. Il demeurera. A jamais … Pour toujours. Les deux présents s'écouleront de manière simultanée, les minutes et les secondes seront les mêmes. D'un côté sans nous. Et de l'autre, avec nous. La faille deviendra un portail que tout le monde pourra emprunter.

Il se tut, appuyant sur un bouton, sa tête retombant en place.

– Et si cela arrive ... Le Paradoxe n'en sera que plus grand. Et plus dangereux. Reste à savoir qui de nous deux il attaquera en premier.

Puis il recommença a tripoter les boutons et les leviers, les mains peu adroites. Sa tête flottait dans un méandre de pensées toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Oh, le sédatif était vraiment puissant. Il lui engourdissait tous ses sens. Le Docteur avait encore sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se rendre à la Congrégation pour le moment, Komui en profiterait certainement pour tenter de le droguer une nouvelle fois.

Et si jamais il confondait somnifère avec aspirine, voilà qui allait être problématique. Le Seigneur du Temps avait conscience qu'un simple cachet contre le mal de crâne et la fièvre pouvait lui être mortel.

Le TARDIS grinça, le ramenant à la réalité alors que sa tête dodelinait dangereusement vers l'avant et que son corps entier semblait s'être amolli sur les commandes. Avec un sourire parfaitement enfantin, le Docteur se gifla de sa main droite. La douleur, sourde, remonta jusque dans son arcade sourcilière en une sensation de chaleur qui, sur le moment, lui parut presque bienveillante. Il joua de sa mâchoire quelques instants en se faisant mentalement la réflexion qu'il avait peut-être dû frapper trop fort. Il étouffa un gémissement quand il entendit un craquement. Oui. Il avait frappé trop fort.

Il haussa les épaules et ignora définitivement l'engourdissement de ses muscles, commençant à voltiger comme à son habitude autour du tableau de bord circulaire. Il goûta à la sensation de se déplacer comme en plein rêve, d'avoir l'étrange impression que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Ce trouble qui altérait ses perceptions physiques le fascinait. Cependant, il enregistrait ce qui arrivait tout autour de lui.

L'art de rester lucide, même sous sédatif.

Résister tenir tête. Refuser de se laisser faire.

_Il était le Docteur, après tout._

Malgré tout, il dû s'arrêter, pris par des vertiges. Vertiges qui lui rappelaient ceux du Seigneur des Rêves. Il s'affala sur le sol, dos contre la console, tandis que le vaisseau spatial s'arrêtait juste devant la faille spatio-temporelle. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, reprenant lentement ses esprits et attendant qu'il cesse de tanguer dangereusement de la tête.

L'alien se releva avec lourdeur et descendit en chancelant les petits escaliers de métal. Puis ouvrit grand la porte du TARDIS pour se retrouver face à l'immense lumière blanche que dégageait la fissure de l'Univers. Un vent terrible s'en échappait, comme semblant vouloir rejeter le vaisseau et son habitant loin d'elle. Mais à son grand agacement, ils tenaient bon.

Les pupilles rétrécies du Docteur fixaient sans broncher la clarté. La faille était immense. Elle les dominait de toute sa hauteur tandis que sa largeur paraissait vouloir les engloutir. Ouverte telle une bouche édentée, dans cet Univers à la fois menaçante et rassurante. Un appel au retour. Une condamnation à l'oubli. Qui n'allait malheureusement pas aller dans les deux sens. Lui seul oublierait. Pas ceux de cette autre planète Terre. Ils se demanderaient éternellement qui il était.

Qui était le Docteur ?

_Doctor who ?_

– Désolé, murmura-t-il simplement en se détournant.

Sa main s'égara sur la poignée de son vaisseau tandis que la lumière ondulait doucement derrière lui, dans une danse élégante.

_Oui._

C'était beau. Même de dos, il pouvait voir cette beauté. Quelle que soit la forme de l'Univers, il la trouvait toujours magnifique. Et cette faille, pour lui, l'était également. Il eut un triste sourire avant de refermer la porte du TARDIS avec un mouvement lent.

C'était ainsi.

_Et pas autrement._

* * *

Allen bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, affalé sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement. Il venait de se battre contre Kanda et, après avoir bien résisté contre son ami, s'était presque effondré sur le sol, essoufflé. Le kendoka, quant à lui, le lorgnait, un certain mépris brillant dans ses sombres prunelles. D'un mouvement rapide, il rangea son sabre et tourna le dos à son cadet, reniflant dédaigneusement. Il s'en alla d'un pas qui traduisait sa mauvaise humeur. Il claqua la porte, comme à son habitude, ce qui fit légèrement sourire le jeune Exorciste resté étendu en silence sur le plancher.

Et le calme se fit. Le blanc ne se redressa pas, profitant de ces instants paisibles. Et Dieu qu'il en avait besoin. En ce moment, les problèmes s'amoncelaient, tout autour de lui. C'était douloureux, vraiment. A cause de cette fichue mémoire de Noé qui dormait en lui, presque tous les membres de la Congrégation en-dehors de l'équipe scientifique et de Komui avec lesquels il s'entendait bien lui tournaient le dos. On crachait sur son passage, à la manière des chats devant un chien.

D'« Allen Walker », il était devenu « le Noé », « le Maudit », « Le Quatorzième ».

Le Musicien.

Un genre de bête de foire à ne surtout pas approcher. Un genre de parasite que l'Ordre Noir ne voulait pas.

_Un monstre._

Voilà, c'était ça. Parce qu'il était la réincarnation du Quatorzième, Allen était devenu un monstre aux yeux de tous. Même son maître ne semblait plus du tout le considérer comme avant, car la conscience du Noé se faisait maintenant très présente au sein-même de l'esprit de son hôte, même si elle n'essayait pas de prendre le contrôle. De plus, Allen pouvait voir le Quatorzième. Ou du moins, son ombre. Il le voyait dans chaque chose qui lui renvoyait son reflet : fenêtre, miroir, flaque … Les autres ne pouvaient ni l'entendre ni l'apercevoir.

Juste lui.

L'adolescent poussa un long soupire, ses yeux gris-bleus fixés sur le plafond. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration encore saccadée à cause de son entraînement avec son aîné Japonais. Ses muscles douloureux demandaient un peu de repos. Et ses blessures menaçaient de se rouvrir, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher. Ils étaient en guerre. Les soldats devaient toujours avoir la forme pour partir au combat.

Ses paupières tombèrent sur ses iris et il se retrouva vite plongé dans le noir. Seul avec ses pensées, ses peurs, ses passions. Seul avec lui-même. Ou presque. Il pensait. Et le Quatorzième épiait ça avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il pensait, oui, notamment à cet homme, là. Lui qui s'était présenté comme étant « le Docteur ». Un pseudonyme plutôt gratifiant, quand on y pense. Cette étrange personne avait grandement affolé la Congrégation, apparemment. Komui était furieux. D'après ce qu'avait entendu Allen, un rapport avait été fait à l'organisme central. Donc oui, cet individu était vraiment suspect. Il suscitait de la méfiance. Et peut-être même un soupçon de haine, qui sait ?

Etait-ce un Akuma ? Un Noé ? Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un de leurs ennemis parviennent à se trouver entre les murs de la haute cathédrale. La preuve : la semaine précédente, ils s'étaient battus avec acharnement contre une horde d'Akumas et de Skulls, le tout sous le commandement d'une descendante de Noé. Lulubell. Qui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, elle aussi.

Pourtant, pour le jeune garçon, cet étrange personnage ne lui avait pas semblé désagréable du tout. Peut-être même un brin rassurant. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa démarche et dans sa façon d'être. Certes, il avait une manière de s'habiller assez particulière – on l'aurait cru tout droit sorti d'une autre époque – et un air légèrement dérangé, mais il ne semblait pas franchement dangereux.

Mais cela n'avait pas paru normal aux yeux de la Congrégation qu'un inconnu se pointe ainsi sans prévenir tout en prétendant être un envoyé du Vatican. Mais l'histoire du Docteur, aux yeux d'Allen, semblait bien tenir. Il avait même montré des papiers d'identité qui étaient parfaitement authentiques ! Alors oui, la question suivante se posait : et si c'était un de leurs adversaires venu pour évaluer les dégâts ?

Cette pensée répugna Allen. Beaucoup de membres de la Congrégation étaient morts, ce jour-là. Vraiment beaucoup. La peine ne s'était pas encore estompée. Et la section scientifique pleurait encore son très regretté Tap. Surtout Johny, qui d'aussi que se souvienne le jeune garçon, avait toujours été particulièrement émotif. La mort d'un de ses collègues de bureau ne l'avait aidé du tout.

Cependant, une chose l'inquiétait. Parmi les méandres de ses pensées, il avait sentit l'intérêt de Quatorzième grimper d'un cran. Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais il l'avait clairement senti : le Noé tenait vraisemblablement le Docteur en ligne de mire. _Pourquoi ?_ Ca, l'Exorciste l'ignorait et s'en fichait comme de sa première rage de dents.

Le coupant de ses discours mentaux, la porte se rouvrit en grinçant et un pas plus léger se fit entendre. Un pas qu'Allen reconnu comme féminin, sans même rouvrir les yeux.

Il se demandait si c'était Miranda ou Lenalee ?

Il se redressa sur son séant et se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Il se trouvait que ce n'était aucune des deux personnes attendues. Mais plutôt Cloud Nine, un des quatre Maréchaux restants, accompagnée de son singe, Lau Shimin.

– Heu …

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en entendant le jeune garçon tout en posant son sac sur le sol. Elle était apparemment loin d'être surprise de le trouver assis en plein milieu de la salle d'entraînement. Et prévoyait d'y passer un petit moment.

– Bonjour, fut tout ce qu'Allen trouva à dire à la blonde.

– Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement avec son habituelle attitude calme.

L'adolescent se releva complètement. Jugeant bon de s'en aller, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand Nine jeta ironiquement :

– Saurais-tu par hasard qui est l'homme qui me suit ?

Les yeux du jeune Exorciste s'arrêtèrent sur une touffe de cheveux rouges assez ébouriffée. Là, tranquillement calé contre le mur de la salle, tout près de la porte en bois, se tenait le Maréchal Cross Marian, dans sa sempiternelle chemise blanche, portant son très fidèle chapelet religieux, fièrement campé sur ses deux pieds, cigarette au bec. Sa main gauche tenait un verre de vin blanc, tandis que la droite frottait sa nuque avec un air particulièrement désabusé. Il ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué son apprenti, car il lâcha très spirituellement :

– Cloud, tu as des dédoublements de personnalité pour te parler à toi-même ?

Allen demeura sur place, comme si ses pieds avaient été cloués sur le plancher. Il ne savait pas s'il devait frapper son maître ou ne rien dire. Car son poing, depuis quelque temps, le démangeait énormément.

Cette fois-ci, le rouquin ne semblait pas accompagné de ses gardes du corps. Les avait-il semés ? Ou bien leur avait-il demandé de lui payer le vin le plus cher du marché français ? L'une des deux options, en tout cas …

– Cross, regarde devant toi, gronda Nine.

Et c'était justement ce qu'Allen voulait éviter à tout prix. Sinon le Maréchal allait encore se défiler à ses questions. Mais le borgne s'exécuta, la main toujours plaquée sur sa nuque, rouvrant son œil unique couleur lie-de-vin. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement quand il vit son apprenti, son verre ballon toujours trônant fièrement entre ses doigts gantés. Mais ne prononça pas une parole.

Puis, après une dizaine de secondes passée à dévisager son disciple, le roux sortit en effet de la salle, la démarche lourde. Et apparemment de mauvaise humeur. La porte claqua plutôt méchamment contre le mur quand l'Exorciste aux deux Innocences la rouvrit.

Allen se précipita à la suite de son instructeur.

_C'était le moment ou jamais. _

– Maître ! hurla-t-il bien malgré lui.

Sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir, claire parfaitement audible. Il était impossible que l'interpellé ne l'entende pas.

La silhouette du grand roux se dessinait déjà à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'était arrêté, mais demeurait muet comme une tombe. Et il ne se tournait pas vers son apprenti.

– Vous fuyez vos responsabilités ? s'enquit le jeune garçon en faisant quelques pas pour le rejoindre.

L'autre ne répondait toujours pas, l'œil obstinément fixé sur le bout du couloir en face de lui, comme si la fissure dedans était devenue captivante. Une fissure, d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarquée.

– Vous avez peur ? lâcha froidement le blanc. Vous avez peur de moi, c'est bien ça ? Ou alors vous avez trop honte pour me faire face ? Ou pour _lui _faire face ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

– En même temps, je vous comprends, continua l'Exorciste. Vous êtes le mentor de la réincarnation d'un Noé. Vous êtes le mentor d'un de nos pires ennemis.

– Je le sais, ça. Tu ne m'apprends rien, cingla froidement Cross, lui tournant toujours le dos.

– Alors pourquoi fuyez-vous ?

– Parce que …

Le silence retomba, comme si le roux cherchait ses mots. Le temps passa. Vingt-deux secondes, exactement. Presque la moitié d'une minute à regarder le dos de son seul et unique maître.

– Parce que.

_Parce que _? Sérieusement ?

– Ce n'est pas une réponse ! se hérissa Allen.

– Je n'en ai rien à carrer, Allen. Dis-toi bien ça, grinça Marian en reprenant sa route. Maintenant fous-moi la paix, crétin de disciple.

– Vous vous fichez de moi ?! rugit l'adolescent, soudainement hors de lui, ses iris devenus jaunes brillants avec colère. _Eh, imbécile !_

Lorsque ces deux derniers mots franchirent les lèvres de l'Exorciste, ce n'était clairement pas lui qui les avait prononcés. La rage du Quatorzième était palpable dans l'esprit de son hôte. Il semblait même être terriblement contrarié. Et furieux qu'il soit ainsi ignoré. Le rouquin ne sembla pas s'en formaliser plus que ça et ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, mais Allen pouvait facilement deviner le rictus qui devait lui déformer le visage.

L'adolescent se massa les tempes en serrant les dents.

_Oh que oui._ Le Quatorzième était véritablement énervé. Apparemment, la « fuite » de Cross semblait tout autant l'agacer que le disciple.

Et ce toujours pour une raison qu'Allen ignorait.

* * *

Le pas rapide du Maréchal ne trompait personne sur son passage. Il était dans une rage folle. Les mâchoires impitoyablement refermées sur sa cigarette et les poings serrés, il mettait le plus de distance entre Walker et lui. Il avait suivit Nine, certes. Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à tomber sur le mioche. Et jamais avec un grand J.

Son disciple était actuellement la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

Il traversa la cathédrale en tentant de faire retomber sa mauvaise humeur, son verre de vin toujours en main. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de le boire.

Arrivé dans un couloir désert, sa fureur ne s'était toujours pas effacée. En fait, ce qui l'avait le plus blessé était très certainement la toute dernière phrase d'Allen. Qui n'était sûrement pas de son fait, et donc pas la sienne. Mais bien celle du Quatorzième. Celle de Néah.

Son élève était en pleine crise d'identité, donc il était normal que le Noé se rebelle un peu également. Marian sourit à cette pensée : Néah avait toujours été le plus impulsif des deux frères. Le plus … Rebelle, oui, c'était le mot. Après tout, pour trahir le Comte, il fallait un énorme culot et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de jugeotte.

Mais cela signifiait également que l'éveil n'était plus très loin.

Déjà durant le combat contre l'Akuma qui avait attaqué la Congrégation une semaine plus tôt, Allen avait montré des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Comment expliquer le hurlement de souffrance qu'il avait poussé quand sa propre Innocence l'avait blessé alors qu'elle ne pouvait normalement pas estropier une essence _humaine _et bienveillante ? Le Clown Couronné avait décelé Néah dans le corps d'Allen.

Et cela avait encore plus attisé la méfiance de l'organisme Central.

Pour Marian, ça avait plutôt sonné comme un glas. Un terrible glas.

En cette froide nuit d'hiver, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Allen assit devant la tombe de Mana, le corps de l'Akuma, qui avait été autrefois son père adoptif, encore fumant à côté de lui, il ne savait pas que le frère du défunt avait trouvé refuge dans le frêle corps du petit garçon qu'il avait dès lors recueillit. Mais quand il l'avait appris, tout avait changé. Mais il avait vécu avec cette pensée sur la conscience et avait fait comme de rien n'était. Tout d'abord en se disant que le réveil du Quatorzième allait prendre du temps.

Ensuite en se faisant la réflexion qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps.

Surtout avec le Comte allait vouloir tuer Néah. Définitivement. Pour toujours. _A jamais._

Sauf que voilà : Marian s'était pris d'affection pour son élève. Tuer Néah signifiait clairement « éliminer l'Exorciste qui en est l'hôte ». Jusque là, Allen avait bien résisté. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Maréchal s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Réfléchir à cela ne l'avait pas franchement aidé, car sa frustration était revenue à la charge. Plus violente encore. Plus dérangeante.

Il s'adossa au mur, respirant lentement et calmement. Il sirota même son verre de vin blanc pendant quelques instants.

– Excusez-moi ? fit une voix derrière lui après un petit raclement de gorge.

Le roux sursauta, dégaina son arme d'un mouvement rapide et la pointa sur le front de la personne qui avait osé lui parler en ces temps sombres.

– Moi qui croyais avoir une tête qui inspirait la sympathie … marmonna l'inconnu avec une moue déçue, tout en fixant suspicieusement l'arme braqué sur lui.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Tenez, pour l'anecdote. Il y a un peu plus de cinq jours, durant la période de la réécriture de ce chapitre, j'ai fait un rêve très court et (vous l'admetterez en même temps que moi) stupide comportant un cachet d'aspirine. Je m'explique : j'ai tout simplement rêvé qu'on me kidnappait pour me faire avaler de l'aspirine. Et je suppose que ça m'a tuée, étant donné que je me suis réveillée en sursaut juste après l'avoir avalé. J'ai cru bon de croire que, dans mon rêve, je me prenais pour une Dame du Temps. C'est assez perturbant, quand on y pense, car je prends régulièrement de l'aspirine puisque je suis souvent malade, donc atteinte de fièvre et de maux de tête. Maintenant, je vous avoue que lorsque je vois la boîte dans le tiroir, je me demande toujours si ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire. xD**

**Enfin bref. N'hésitez pas à reviewer ce chapitre, ça me ferait énormément plaisir ! ;w;**

**( Et je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes qui pourraient traîner. De plus, j'ai remarqué que ce site détestait les points-virgules. Donc à un moment, si vous avez l'impression qu'il peut manquer de la ponctuation, c'est que ça devait être un point-virgule. J'essaierai tout de même d'arranger ce détail pour la prochaine fois. :3 )**


	6. Chapter VI

**Halló ! Nous revoici donc pour le chapitre VI de ce Xover ! Heureuse de vous retrouver en haut de page, ça me fait plaisir. :3 Et oui, je poste un peu en avance.**

**Je remercie DiNozzoGirl pour sa review et je te dis ... De rien ! Et la voilà, la suite ! :3**

** Et Plumix, qui a bien voulu me pardonner mon minuscule retard. Et en effet, Komui est un fourbe, c'est bien connu. **

**Ainsi que Jehanne, pour sa petite review ô combien encourageante car ainsi je sais que j'ai atteint un de mes objectfis. Un grand merci à toi !**

**Voilà, alors ... Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre. A part que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. C'est à peu près tout, pardonnez-moi ma brièveté. ****Sur ce, je bondis dessiner un _lupus _très, très, très, _trèèèèès_ ****... poilu parce que j'aime ça ( et surtout parce que je galère aux pattes postérieures, mais chuut ).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Le Docteur éternua, renifla légèrement, éternua une seconde fois. Appuyé contre la rambarde du TARDIS le dos courbé, une main sur la hanche, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il se frotta un instant la nuque en espérant ne pas en subir un troisième. Le Seigneur du Temps se figea donc en attendant un signe qui trahirait la satanique dernière sternutation, l'index levé tout près de son visage. Mais elle ne vint pas.

– A vos souhaits.

– Merci, répondit-il simplement en se frottant le nez avec un air boudeur. Savais-tu que dans les légendes Gallifreyéennes, éternuer voulait dire que …

– Que votre peuple était sous la ô combien terrible menace d'une sinusite collective ? J'aurais bien aimé voir enrhumée la race la plus avancée de l'Univers … Ce devait être une vision divine.

– Que … Pardon ? Une quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

– Une si-nu-si-te. _Sinusite._ Vos sinus sont trop pleins et ça remonte jusq- …

– Je ne veux pas savoir, trancha-t-il avec un mouvement de la main, vexé comme un pou.

Et il éternua une dernière fois.

L'alien fut définitivement d'humeur grincheuse.

* * *

Le métal froid contre ses poignets lui provoquait des frissons dans tout le dos. L'ambiance de la pièce était pour lui particulièrement étouffante. Un certain malaise régnait et rebondissait contre les murs telle une balle qui ne paraissait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Mais le plus gênant, pour lui, était les regards qu'on lui lançait. Des œillades méfiantes et presque haineuses qui lui donnaient comme une envie de hurler. De crier très fort. Mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas et restait close, le rendant aussi muet qu'une tombe. Et ses propres yeux parcouraient les visages tournés vers lui avec le calme infini du sage devant de jeunes inconscients. Car ces humains, à ce moment, oui, l'étaient.

Légère rectification : ils l'avaient toujours été.

On avait menotté l'alien à une chaise, le forçant à se tenir assit, presque collé contre le dossier. Ca ne lui était certainement pas … Plaisant. Il réfléchissait à une solution à sa situation. Et vite, ce bien malgré le somnifère qui alourdissait encore ses capacités mentales et physiques. Le Docteur avait actuellement simplement analysé la situation et en avait conclu qu'il était en position de faiblesse.

Mais il était sûr qu'être attaché à un siège inconfortable au possible au milieu du bureau du Grand Intendant ne lui donnait pas franchement envie de réfléchir, ni même d'être un minimum diplomate. Mais c'étaient des humains. Il se devait de le rester, bien qu'ils lui déplaisaient légèrement. Mais sa colère était normale. A vrai dire, ayant toujours trouvé cette espèce particulièrement agaçante – mais attachante tout de même – et stupide – mais géniale à la fois –, le Docteur pouvait très bien leur en vouloir et, dans le même temps, les aimer du plus profond de son âme.

De sa vieille âme.

Mais ça l'énervait quand même d'être traité comme un animal dangereux. Au fond de lui, une certaine rage commençait à gronder comme un animal prêt à bondir. Il aurait voulu hausser les épaules. Mais ne le pouvait.

Ses yeux parcoururent lentement son environnement.

L'atmosphère du bureau de Komui n'était plus au travail, mais bel et bien à la surveillance de cet étrange individu qui avait prétendu être un envoyé du Vatican. Le Seigneur du Temps était en parfaite connaissance de cause : il n'était définitivement pas le bienvenu dans la cathédrale et Komui lui l'avait bien fait comprendre.

Le somnifère avait suffit. Tout ce que le Docteur espérait maintenant, c'était qu'il ne le force pas à boire de l'aspirine.

C'était maintenant son pire cauchemar, après les Daleks.

_Oh. _

L'image d'un de ses ennemis s'imposa à lui. Douloureusement. Il secoua la tête pour lui-même, comme chassant une mouche qui lui tournait autour. L'extra-terrestre se concentra sur le Grand Intendant en béret en face de lui, les bras croisés et tapant légèrement du pied avec une expression dure.

Et le Chinois le toisait en effet de toute sa hauteur tout en profitant du fait que l'alien soit limité dans ses mouvements, les bras croisés et ses prunelles lançant littéralement des éclairs mauvais en direction du prisonnier. Mais ce-dernier était loin de se laisser impressionner par la mauvaise humeur de l'aîné Lee.

– Bien, bien …

La voix avait fusé dans l'air, aussi tranchante qu'un couperet et résonnait dans les esprits échauffés. Chacun attendait en silence la suite des évènements.

– Monsieur l'inspecteur vous vous trouvez maintenant dans une situation délicate.

_Tiens donc._

Comme si le concerné ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte tout seul.

A cette pensée, le Docteur eut un sourire amusé. Chose qu'interpréta mal son entourage car des murmures et des protestations énervées commencèrent à retentir parmi l'assemblée.

– Je sais, répondit simplement le Seigneur du Temps. Mais j'ai connu bien pire, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

_Oui._ _Bien pire._

– Bien, dans ce cas, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on vous pose des questions ? lâcha froidement Komui.

– Ne vous gênez surtout pas.

Le Docteur s'était attendu à plus intimidant qu'un simple interrogatoire. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, oh que non. Il haussa juste les épaules – dans son actuelle mesure du possible –, comme si la situation ne lui importait que très peu. Le Chinois hocha la tête. Puis attaqua par un :

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Le Docteur, répondit l'alien comme si ça coulait de source.

– C'est un nom que nous voulons, pas un stupide pseudo, gronda le Grand Intendant.

– Eh bien laissez-moi vous répondre que vous ne connaîtrez jamais mon nom. Appelez-moi le Docteur ou … John. John Smith si ça peut vous arranger, cingla le captif.

– Pourquoi ne pas nous dire votre vrai nom ? demanda un homme dans le rassemblement.

Le Docteur se tourna vers lui et le regarda comme s'il venait de cracher au sol. Il ne répondit cependant pas.

Tout ça ne les concernait pas.

_Ma vie, Gallifrey et la Guerre du Temps ne les regardent pas._

Un éclair douloureux passa dans ses prunelles. Ses poings se serrèrent dans son dos, les menottes commençant à mordre avidement dans sa chair. Elles étaient excessivement mal réglées.

Komui soupira.

Le Seigneur du Temps se focalisa à-nouveau sur lui.

– D'où venez-vous ? continua le Chinois.

– De très loin.

– Soyez clair.

– Vous le souhaitez vraiment ? s'enquit doucement le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes sûr ?

La colère du Chinois augmenta soudainement et il attrapa l'épaule de son prisonnier, le visage déformé par une indicible hargne.

– Ecoutez-moi bien, Docteur, grinça-t-il, menaçant. Nous sommes en guerre et nous avons assez de problèmes comme ça, aussi bien au sein de la Congrégation qu'à l'extérieur. Nous ne vous faisons pas confiance. Vous pouvez très bien être un ennemi qu'un très bon allié. Nous voulons juste savoir dans quel camp vous vous situez et si nous devons vous éliminer si jamais vous êtes un Akuma, un Noé ou un Skull. Est-ce clair ?

Les prunelles grises-vertes du Docteur se plongèrent dans celles de son interlocuteur.

L'envie de siffler de manière agressive lui effleura doucement l'esprit.

Mais il se retint.

– Je disais ça seulement parce que si vous répondez de manière affirmative à ma question, c'est la face de cette Humanité-là qui va entièrement changer. Vous êtes pour l'instant trop peu avancés pour vous vous demander ça. Si je vous dis qui je suis, je vais changer le cours des évènements de cet Univers à tout jamais car vous aurez accès dès maintenant à des informations qui vous seraient parvenues que dans quelques siècles. Ca ne sera pas sans conséquences, mais je suis à même de pouvoir gérer ce qui va suivre. Suis-je clair, moi aussi, Komui ? rétorqua l'extra-terrestre sans se démonter une seule seconde. Alors ? Oui _ou _non ?

Un silence pesant était plongé dans la salle. Chacun se regardait. Chacun avaient des arguments différents en tête. Mais une certitude demeurait : le Docteur était fou.

– Oui, répondit le Chinois en affrontant le désarmant regard de son prisonnier qui semblait le sonder au plus profond de son être.

– Dans ce cas, détachez-moi et je vous dirai.

Lee hésita. C'était risqué. Si l'homme avait mentit, alors ils seraient contraints de l'éliminer avant qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Mais c'était horriblement tentant.

– Faites-moi confiance, ajouta le Docteur.

_Ah, ces humains. _

Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de choses à apprendre de leurs voisins de l'espace.

Le Chinois avala sa salive, encore très incertain. Puis fit le tour de la chaise, détacha le Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire triomphal.

– Komui, je vous adore ! Vous jouez les durs, mais c'est tout mou à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il en bondissant de son siège tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Ca mériterait qu'on s'embrasse … Mais on va croire que je suis cocu, ce que je préfère éviter.

Le Grand Intendant préféra ne pas relever ses paroles et remonta légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez. L'alien tournoya sur lui-même en ouvrant grands les bras, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Tel un bienheureux.

– Bien. Vous nous avez promis.

– Non, non, non, fit le Docteur en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas promis. Je promets rarement. J'ai juste dit que j'allais vous … Dire.

– Je dois reposer la question ? Qui êtes-vous _vraiment ?_

– Vous allez changer la face de cette Humanité, Komui. Pour la dernière fois, juste avant l'irréparable : êtes-vous sûr ?

– Je le suis.

L'extra-terrestre enleva son doigt d'au-dessus de sa bouche et se redressa complètement.

– Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas dit, alors je suis un peu rouillé, prévint-il en roulant légèrement des épaules.

Et il ne voulait pas penser à quel moment il l'avait dit en dernier. Ca lui coûtait trop d'y penser. Il préférait alors se concentrer sur le moment présent au lieu de continuer à souffrir en silence. En silence et seul.

Son heure de gloire était passée. Et maintenant, ça le déchirait de l'intérieur de repenser à cette époque.

Chassant ces mauvaises pensées, le Seigneur du Temps passa une main dans ses cheveux, fier comme un paon. Certes, ça lui faisait mal. Mais Dieu qu'il était heureux de pouvoir recommencer à le dire. C'était comme si il revenait à sa toute première rencontre avec l'être humain.

Cette sensation le grisa quelques instants, l'exaltant encore un peu plus.

Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à son écharpe, qu'il réajusta. Puis il bondit sur la chaise, et, debout, un pied en haut du dossier, écarta une nouvelle fois les bras et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

– Eh bien vous ne le saurez pas maintenant !

* * *

– Docteur ?

– Hmm ?

– Vous étiez sérieux concernant la légende Gallifreyéenne ?

Il ne répondit pas, boudeur.

* * *

– En fait, si, vous pourriez le savoir dès maintenant, rectifia le Docteur en descendant de son perchoir. De toute façon, cet Univers est déjà en train de changer par ma faute … Alors que je vous le dise là, tout de suite, plus tard ou un peu plus tôt, ça ne changerait rien. C'est trop tard.

Le Docteur se frotta la nuque en observant le visage de Komui, guettant sa réaction.

C'était vrai : il était le premier alien à apparemment arriver sur cette autre Terre. L'Univers s'en était dès lors modifié. A tout jamais. Et c'était totalement immuable : même lui ne pouvait rien y faire.

Un grand silence était tombé dans tout le bureau. On se dévisageait sans comprendre, on se posait des questions. Certes, l'ambiance s'était légèrement détendue, mais tout le monde restait sur ses gardes. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, au goût du Seigneur du Temps. Les regards s'attardaient sur lui. Certains n'étaient pas convaincus. Et d'autres encore trop méfiants.

– Oh, allez, ne me regardez pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, ses doigts se crispant légèrement contre son cou.

– « Cet Univers est déjà en train de changer » ? répéta le Chinois, piqué au vif, tout en se rapprochant discrètement. A cause de vous ?

L'alien se tourna vers lui avec lenteur, tandis qu'un brouhaha commençait à monter dans la pièce entière. Les voix, toutes différentes, fusaient en tous sens. Eux aussi avaient saisi ce petit bout de phrase. Et la fièvre générale recommençait à monter.

Le Docteur était désormais assez mal à l'aise et se balançait, d'un pied à l'autre.

C'était apparemment trop tôt. Son timing avait été le mauvais. Et le plus mauvais qui soit. Il se renfrogna légèrement en réfléchissant.

Les questions continuaient de pleuvoir sur lui, sans pour autant l'atteindre une seule seconde.

Il s'était lourdement trompé. L'extra-terrestre avait pensé qu'ils comprendraient. Mais non. Ils posaient des questions. Trop de questions.

Des questions ?

Amy, Rory, Martha, Donna, Rose, Mickey … Ils l'avaient fait aussi, après tout. Sauf qu'à l'époque, le Docteur avait le temps et la patience. Et surtout – surtout –, la motivation de le faire. Là, il lui manquait ces trois éléments : il n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience et encore moins la motivation. Parce qu'il était un Docteur. Un très vieil homme usé par l'âge et les évènements.

_Arrête d'y penser._

Ce n'était pas l'heure de se morfondre. Pas l'heure de pleurer silencieusement sur les tombes de ses anciens compagnons.

Parce que quelque chose de plus sinistre était en train d'approcher. Quelque chose tapie dans l'ombre, qui patientait jusqu'au bon moment. Qui attendait la moindre fissure dans la protection imposée par le TARDIS.

Et qui réclamait vengeance.

* * *

– Sérieusement, Docteur, répondez-moi. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une légende ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Un petit bruit se fit entendre, suivit d'un cliquetis de la part de la cabine. Ses yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur un écran. Sa main monta jusqu'à celui-ci, l'agrippant par la poignée. Le Seigneur du Temps fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que … ? marmonna-t-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus.

Un petit temps de silence eut lui. Puis, soudainement, il bondit sur place, fou de joie et poussa un cri de triomphe.

– Docteur ? Un problème ?

Il sauta dans sa direction, gai comme un pinson, puis la prit dans ses bras.

– Aucun, tu le vois bien ! Mais regarde plutôt ça, s'exclama-t-il à la fin de l'étreinte.

Le Docteur lui montra l'écran en jubilant.

– Tu as vu, hein ? Dis-moi que tu as vu !

– J'ai vu. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Des coordonnées que nous transmet un vaisseau spatial. Il veut qu'on le rejoigne, apparemment. Mais c'est étrange, il n'a pas laissé de message vocal. Cela aurait été plus simple. Et devine de quel vaisseau ?

– Dalek ? Cybermen ? Ou d'autre chose ?

Il lui frappa doucement le sommet de la tête. Gentiment, il rétorqua :

– Regarde un peu mieux les caractères.

Elle s'exécuta.

– Mais c'est du …

– Gallifreyéen. Un TARDIS nous a envoyé les coordonnées de sa position. _Allons-y !_

* * *

C'était maintenant qu'il lui fallait frapper : personne ne s'y attendait. Et encore moins la victime. Sa protection était tombée pendant quelques secondes seulement. Mais juste assez longtemps pour l'atteindre quand même.

– Répondez-nous, Docteur, ordonna Komui, sa voix couvrant toutes les autres.

La réponse ne vint pas. Le Seigneur du Temps sentait une étrange douleur monter dans son crâne. Elle était tout d'abord sourde et étouffée. Mais plus les secondes filaient, plus elle s'intensifiait.

Sa main monta jusqu'à sa tempe, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en tentant de savoir d'où elle provenait. Et ses cœurs s'affolaient dangereusement.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son organe gauche se contracta une première et qu'une souffrance terrible lui monta dans la poitrine qu'il comprit : l'Univers se révoltait, voulant le faire partir. Le TARDIS avait abaissé ses protections autour de lui, apparemment, et le Paradoxe en profitait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il serra les dents quand il entendit son rythme cardiaque tambouriner dans sa tête déjà souffrante.

Deuxième contraction. Il en eut le souffle coupé et le fait de tenter de reprendre sa respiration en provoqua une troisième. Le Docteur s'appuya sur la chaise. A chaque entrée d'air dans ses poumons, son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il entra presque inconsciemment en apnée. La douleur dans son cœur cessa, mais ça lui laissait une impression dérangeante dans le torse.

Tremblant, il retenta, la douleur dans sa tête lui alourdissant tous ses sens. Cette nouvelle reprise de respiration lui provoqua autant de souffrance que les autres.

_Fichu Paradoxe._

Ca faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Son esprit était devenu indolent et presque inactif. L'alien était incapable de penser, tant il souffrait. La seule chose qu'il parvenait encore à percevoir était le fait qu'il s'était effondré au sol malgré le fait qu'il s'obstinait encore à s'accrocher à la chaise, comme un enfant tenterait de se raccrocher à sa mère.

Au loin, la cloche du TARDIS retentissait. Le Seigneur du Temps fut le seul à l'entendre. Et ça lui semblait sonner comme un hurlement de rage et de tristesse.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu - malgré les fautes qui pourraient traîner ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter VII

**Bonjour ! Comme on se retrouve si vite ! **

**Je poste sans plus attendre la suite de ce mystérieux - et pas très clair, c'est vrai - chapitre VI. Dans celui-ci, vous devriez être un peu plus éclairé.**

**D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à Plumix pour sa review. Tu devrais normalement trouver ici quelques réponses. Pas toutes, bien entendu ...**

**Et je me suis fait une petite remarque en terminant de l'écrire : c'est fou comme la narration du Docteur me paraît élaborée ( et ça me vient naturellement ) et alors que pour les autres personnages, c'est tout de suite moins travaillé. Je ne sais pas, j'ai beau essayer d'arranger le coup à chaque fois, je ne parviens pas à écrire aussi bien qu'avec le Docteur. C'est étrange. Mais j'espère franchement que ça ne vous dérange pas. °°**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

C'était comme en plein rêve. Le Docteur avait vraiment l'impression que tout cela était le fruit de son imagination. La souffrance qui l'envahissait voulait comme lui faire croire que tout n'était pas réel. Et le TARDIS, au loin, qui continuait de sonner, impuissante. Simple spectatrice. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon attendre.

Le Seigneur du Temps était incapable de se défendre face au Paradoxe. Incapable de se protéger de l'Univers qui voulait qu'il s'en aille. La main crispée contre le pied de la chaise, le visage contre le sol, les dents serrées et le corps tremblant, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre la douleur. Ca allait le tuer si ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se régénérer. Le Paradoxe allait réattaquer. C'était peine perdue.

Chaque respiration était accompagnée d'un spasme douloureux, qui le secouait des pieds à la tête.

Il devait inhiber la douleur. Il lui fallait un moyen de la mettre de côté. De l'oublier pendant un temps.

Soudainement, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, le sortant légèrement de sa léthargie. On le releva. Ses chaussures claquèrent au sol comme pour témoigner de la faiblesse de ses jambes. Le Docteur grogna sous l'effort quand il se servit de son sauveur comme appui pour se mettre correctement debout, évitant de respirer le plus possible.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses doigts allèrent machinalement sur ses tempes tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en tentant de se concentrer. Et ça continuait. Encore et encore. Ca lui semblait sans fin.

Quand allait-il vraiment arrêté de supporter cet anéantissement total ? Ce mal qui le bouffait de l'intérieur ? Il se sentit excessivement seul à cet instant. Il n'avait personne pour lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il allait s'en sortir. Amy n'était plus là pour lui le dire. Que restait-il, sinon le goût amer de la tristesse et les soubresauts de son corps pour preuve de son mal ?

Tenter le tout pour le tout.

– N'y pense même pas, _sweetie_.

Il sursauta quand il entendit cette voix si familière. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité. Il se tourna vers la seule femme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir en ces lieux.

Elle était là. Droite et fière comme une guerrière victorieuse sur le champ de bataille, ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage. Ses yeux gris brillants avec malice. Et ce sourire … _Ce sourire._ A la fois peiné et amusé. Le Seigneur du Temps ne trouva rien de drôle dans la situation, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre faiblement. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand elle le stoppa dans son élan d'un simple signe de la main. Elle soupira, puis s'approcha de lui. La Dame du Temps lui prit la main. Ses doigts, glacés, firent peur au Docteur. Peur car il niait la vérité. Peur parce que ça l'effrayait de l'admettre. Alors il refusait ça de tout son être. Mais aussitôt suite à son geste, une poussière lumineuse jaune commença à se diffuser autour de son poignet, remontant lentement jusqu'à son épaule. La désapprobation se lut clairement sur les traits du Docteur.

_Non, non, River. _Il ne voulait pas ça. Et de toute façon, c'était parfaitement inutile : le Paradoxe reviendrait à l'attaque. Il voulu la repousser, mais sa poigne était trop forte. Et trop froide, aussi. Encore une fois, cette même terreur lui enserra l'âme. Il s'y retrouva encore prisonnier.

Il voulu tenter de parler. De protester. Mais inutilement.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, l'empêchant de commencer sa phrase. Ses lèvres capturèrent celle de sa femme sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Le Docteur ne chercha même pas s'en empêcher, à la fois trop surpris et trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit afin de la repousser. A ce contact, des arabesques d'énergie commencèrent à se tordre élégamment autour de lui, tels des rubans dorés battu par un vent imaginaire. Elles lui caressaient doucement le visage, dans une intention réconfortante et bienveillante. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant.

– Ce n'est rien, lui dit-elle doucement en lui caressant la joue quand elle se sépara de lui.

La gorge de Docteur se serra.

_Non … _

Il refusait de se souvenir. Il refusait de replonger dans le passé.

Fuir. Le Seigneur du Temps voulait fuir cette dure réalité qui le rattrapait sans cesse. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin. Mais lui voulait courir pour s'éloigner de tout ça. Il voulait oublier. Tout recommencer. Trouver d'autres solutions.

Cette main si glaciale quitta son visage. Ses paupières se relevèrent et ses prunelles tombèrent instantanément sur le visage de River. Celle-ci l'observait attentivement, songeuse. Il voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais se ravisa. Elle avait disparu.

Le Docteur se força à quitter du regard l'endroit où elle se tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant et fixa plutôt l'énergie qui continuait d'entrer en lui, dessinant toujours des courbes délicates tout autour de lui.

Il osa respirer. Timidement. Pas de spasmes. Tant mieux.

L'extra-terrestre inspira à fond et lorsqu'il expira, les volutes restantes venaient de disparaître, absorbé par sa peau.

– Je ... commença en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Une chose que le Docteur avait prévue eut lieu.

Il fit un pas dans la direction du Chinois, le coupant net. Il eut un sourire qui se transforma bien vite en une grimace avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol aussi lourdement qu'une pierre.

Le Paradoxe avait bien plus d'une seule manière d'agir.

* * *

C'était étrange comme tout semblait paisible. La Congrégation entière était plongée dans le calme le plus total. Le soir tombait. Cela avait été une longue journée forte en péripéties. Komui avait fait une annonce en début de soirée, en disant que la situation était maintenant sous contrôle.

Sous contrôle après que Cross ait manqué d'assommer le Docteur avant de le traîner dans le bureau par le col avec nonchalance, puis après de dire « Ciao » avec un signe de la main et de claquer la porte en s'en allant, l'air contrarié, son verre de vin blanc enserré dans sa main crispée.

Après, la suite, tout le monde la connaissait.

Un rapport avait été envoyé à l'organisme de Central. Et il concernait tout naturellement le Docteur.

Ce-dernier dormait d'ailleurs bien tranquillement à l'infirmerie. L'étrange phénomène qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du Grand Intendant avait été répété en un temps record. Et la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Cela en inquiétait certains. D'autres étaient exaltés.

Apparemment, Hevlaska avait essayé de pénétrer l'esprit de l'inconnu pour en savoir plus, mais sans succès. L'Exorciste était revenue bredouille de son expédition mentale et s'étant défendue en disant que les protections qui l'entouraient étaient bien trop élaborées pour qu'elle puisse les passer. Komui avait haussé les épaules.

De plus, on avait fait une découverte étonnante en prenant le pouls de l'homme : il avait deux cœurs. La nouvelle avait excité la section scientifique de la Congrégation, mais Reever, dans son éternel flegmatisme, avait formellement interdit qu'on crible le Docteur de piqûres en tout genre. Seul Komui avait le droit de faire des observations. Et du coup, on avait donc également découvert que le Docteur avait un pouls de 170 battements par minute – oui, on s'ennuyait tellement, à la section scientifique … – et une température corporelle d'en moyenne 15 degré Celcius.

Des questions brûlaient toutes les lèvres.

Tout d'abord, qu'était-il vraiment ? Sûrement pas un Akuma, ni un Noé. Ces-derniers n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec … _Ca._ C'était autre chose. Ensuite, quelle avait été cette énergie ? Dans l'ensemble, les Exorcistes étaient formels : ce n'était pas une Innocence.

En l'espace de quelques heures, l'étranger était devenu un genre d'attraction qui suscitait curiosité et crainte. On avait conscience qu'il n'était pas humain.

Mais la réponse de Central inquiétait grandement le Grand Intendant : on souhait le transférer dans un labo de la Congrégation. Quelle excuse avait été trouvée à cela ? Une que le Chinois avait entendue pendant très longtemps. Et qui avait provoqué beaucoup de pertes : « si cette chose peut nous permettre de gagner la guerre, alors nous n'avons pas d'hésitations à avoir ».

Le terme « chose » l'avait choqué.

Et profondément dégoûté.

Le Docteur n'était _pas_ une chose. C'était un être différent. Un être vivant. Pas une _chose. _Un être avec une conscience, une vie, une manière de penser. Pas un objet dont on pouvait se débarrasser.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment interpellé, c'était le « peut nous faire gagner la guerre ». L'organisme de Central ne pensait pas un seul instant au libre-arbitre de l'actuel convalescent. Il avait tout de suite pensé à s'en emparer pour voir s'il pouvait « faire gagner la guerre » qui se livrait contre le Comte.

Et si jamais il ne pouvait pas ? Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ?

Le « jeter », très certainement. Le jeter comme un déchet. Parce qu'il aurait été « inutile » et une « perte de temps ». Ces mêmes termes avaient déjà été employés, il y a fort longtemps. C'était quand on forçait les Innocences à entrer dans les non-compatibles jusqu'à qu'ils en meurent. Et Dieu, comme Komui savait que l'agonie qu'ils subissaient s'avérait longue et douloureuse.

Le Grand Intendant ne souhaitait ça à personne. A vraiment, vraiment personne. Le Maréchal Cross Marian avait été là aussi, quand les expériences se faisaient sur le corps d'enfants, d'adultes et même parfois de vieillards. Le rouquin avait tout simplement pété un plomb et s'était fait renvoyé, réveillant au passage Judgement, sa propre Innocence. Komui, lui, avait tenu bon. Mais à quel prix ? Il continuait de voir des inconnus souffrir et les maudire sur leurs tables. Tous les jours.

_Encore, et encore, et encore … _

Presque inlassablement. Mais c'était le genre de spectacle pitoyable qui poussait à agir.

_Et encore, et encore, et encore … _

Tous s'étaient demandé si ça allait s'arrêter un jour.

Puis Komui était parti de ces laboratoires morbides. Il était parti rejoindre sa sœur à la Congrégation. En devenir Intendant avait presque été un miracle. Il y avait eu du changement.

Mais voilà que Central voulait recommencer, sans en tenir compte. Komui avait croisé Luberier dans les couloirs, avait tenté de le convaincre. En vain.

Le Docteur dormait encore, l'air serein. Et particulièrement vulnérable. Le Grand Intendant le fixait, pensif, assit sur une chaise non-loin du lit, bras et jambes croisés.

* * *

Allen croulait sous la nourriture. Certes, les derniers évènements étaient perturbants, mais cela ne lui certainement pas coupé l'appétit pour autant. Il engloutissement le plus naturellement du monde son dîner, tandis que Lavi tentait de pincer les joues de Kanda alors qu'en parallèle, Lenalee les regardait faire tout en essayant elle-même de s'éloigner de Bak Chan qui s'était un peu trop approché à son goût.

Bref. Une fin de journée presque normale à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, en somme.

L'agitation régnait tout autour de la table. Entre le kendoka qui menaçait son ami avec Mugen, Lenalee qui repoussait Bak à grands renforts de « si mon frère vous voyait … », Timcanpy qui mangeait des portions de nourriture qui faisaient chacune quatre fois sa taille, le roux qui se retrouvait presque aplatit contre la table mais qui ne se décourageait pas le moins du monde malgré la menace de la lame contre sa gorge …

Le rictus qui déformait d'ailleurs le visage du Japonais valait le détour.

Mais Allen gardait le silence, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas, se contentant de leur lancer de petites œillades de temps à autres. Mais il ne participait pas, plongé dans ses pensées, malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pour lui, tout ce joyeux foutoir était sur du second plan. Car le premier était dominé par son l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Son maître s'était encore une fois défilé. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il lui cachait délibérément.

Mais quoi ?

Tant de questions. Et si peu de temps pour essayer d'y répondre. Surtout que le Maréchal n'y mettait absolument pas du sien. Le jeune Exorciste associait cela à de la peur et à de la lâcheté. Purement et simplement.

– Allen ? fit Lenalee en remarquant son air préoccupé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Non, non. J'étais ailleurs.

– Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que la jeune fille lui pose cette question.

– A la journée, marmonna-t-il avec un vague mouvement de la main. Vous savez, _tout ça_ …

Moins clair, tu meurs.

Lenalee eu un sourire rassurant et repoussant une dernière fois Bak, elle se leva :

– Je vais aller donner du café à mon frère. J'imagine qu'il doit toujours être à l'infirmerie.

– Je viens avec toi, dit Allen en quittant sa chaise à son tour en voyant un moyen de penser à autre chose.

– Tu as peine fini ton assiette.

Il jeta un regard à celle-ci.

Est-ce que ça lui serait un jour possible de tout finir, au moins ?

Puis il haussa les épaules, s'adressant à la tablée :

– Finissez à ma place, si vous voulez ! Allez, salut !

– Oï, Allen ! Il y en a pour vingt personnes, au minimum ! Allen, tu m'écoutes ? Alleeeen ! cria Lavi en se défaisant de la poigne meurtrière du Japonais. _Moyashi ! _

Il se reçut Timcanpy en pleine figure. Tombant à la renverse sous le choc du Golem contre son visage, il eut pour malheur de renverser les sobas de Kanda.

Le hurlement de colère du kendoka levant son arme s'entendit certainement dans toute la Congrégation :

– LAVI, TA DERNIÈRE HEURE VIENT DE SONNER !

– Yû, penses à ta convalescence ! Penses à ta conva- …

– CRÈVE CHAROGNE !

* * *

C'est donc tranquillement que les deux compères laissèrent leurs paisibles amis vaquer à leurs toutes aussi paisibles occupations dans le réfectoire pour aller dans les cuisines, Timcanpy s'envolant précipitamment pour les rejoindre. Jerry les salua quand ils passèrent, ne demandant même pas pourquoi un cri de terreur absolue venait de retentir dans tout le bâtiment – et voire plus encore. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où flottait un agréable fumet de nourriture.

Et en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau, une tasse et un récipient rempli de café. Ils sortirent dans les couloirs de la Congrégation par la porte de derrière car repasser dans le réfectoire serait bien trop risqué au vu de l'agitation qui y régnait désormais.

Se repérant facilement dans les nombreux couloirs de la cathédrale, ils ne tardèrent pas à rallier l'infirmerie.

Tout était silencieux. Ils virent Komui en train d'observer pensivement le Docteur, assis un peu en retrait. Les deux jeunes gens s'annoncèrent en toquant à la porte et le Chinois releva la tête se défaire de sa mine soucieuse. Puis son visage s'éclaira considérablement quand il vit sa sœur.

– Ooh, Lenalee ! Tu viens apporter du café à ton frère désespéré qu- … _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?_

Il avait suspicieusement pointé du doigt le jeune Exorciste qui accompagnait la Chinoise.

– Que fais-tu avec _ma _Lenalee ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant sans attendre d'une seringue et en s'apprêtant à lui la lancer dessus.

– Mais rien, se défendit Allen.

– Tu mens.

– Mais pas du tout.

– Komur- …

– Ton café va refroidir, grand frère ! s'exclama Lenalee en apposant la tasse brûlante sur la joue du Grand Intendant qui étouffa un cri.

– Ne me dites pas que vous avez construit une nouvelle version de Komurin, soupira le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui traînait là. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave : Kanda est dans le réfectoire … Il doit avoir vidé Lavi de tous ses organes internes, à l'heure qu'il est, donc je pense qu'il est bien échauffé.

– Il est hors de question que ce sauvage détruise encore un de mes bijoux, cingla Komui en se frottant le visage.

– « Sauvage » ? releva sa sœur, un sourcil haussé.

– Ce sont vos Komurins qui le sont, grincha Allen pour lui-même.

– Des Komurins Sauvages ? Sérieusement ? fit le Chinois en béret en levant un doigt professoral. La Congrégation de l'Ombre est un endroit où tout le monde est civilisé, voyons ! Même les machines !

– Et bizarrement, la personne qui la dirige ne semble pas franchement l'être.

– Jamais je ne per- … Tu veux souffrir ?

– Et voilà.

– Je ne suis pas sauvage ! tempêta le Grand Intendant en levant une nouvelle fois sa seringue.

Allen, bondit de son siège pour éviter l'instrument – qui se planta dans le bois en vibrant.

– Grand frère ? intervint l'adolescente d'une voix douce.

– Oui, Lenalee ?

– Ton café.

Komui se rassit, docile, puis porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il garda le silence quand il l'éloigna de lui, ses yeux à-nouveau tournés vers le Docteur qui, imperturbable, continuait de dormir paisiblement bien malgré le meurtre qui avait faillit avoir lieu.

Voyant que le silence se prolongeait, le jeune Exorciste fit mine de bailler et leur tourna le dos en disant :

– Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

Les deux autres répondirent d'une seule et même voix tandis qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Allen marchait sans trop se presser, Tim à sa suite, voletant lui-même avec assez de flegme. L'adolescent s'étira légèrement lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un couloir isolé. Il ne réagit pas de suite. Mais revint bientôt sur ses pas, intrigué.

Des voix lui parvenaient du fin fond du corridor. Joyeuses, apparemment, car l'une d'elles s'exprimaient avec une certaine exaltation. Poussé par la curiosité, l'Exorciste s'engouffra dans le passage – ignorant d'ailleurs où il menait. Mais toujours était-il qu'il lui semblait assez bien entretenu. Le plancher grinçait certes un peu sous ses chaussures, mais les murs étaient des plus propres.

Il tomba en arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un homme refermait une étrange boîte bleue avec un grand sourire qui lui donna comme une impression de déjà vu. Cet inconnu-là était vêtu d'un long manteau marron qui lui tombait jusqu'au niveau des chevilles et d'un costume un peu plus sombre, striés de petites rayures verticales. Il parlait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Et une joie qui semblait exagérée.

Il était accompagné d'une jeune demoiselle blonde. Celle-ci était aussi légèrement plus petite que son comparse et avait un par-dessus bleu assez court, une écharpe extravagante de plusieurs couleurs ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, étaient coiffés en une tresse.

Elle le remarqua et en alerta son compagnon avec un toussotement gêné.

L'homme se tourna vers lui sans perdre son sourire. Et s'avança, tendant la main, amical :

– Bonsoir !

Allen la serra sans réellement comprendre.

– Où sommes-nous ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Oh, quelque part sur Terre. Au … XIXème siècle, je crois, répondit son compagnon en se frottant la nuque. Je n'y ai pas fait attention, désolé, pas besoin de me regarder comme ç- …

– Qui êtes-vous ? le coupa Allen.

L'individu se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, semblant être ravi qu'on pose la question :

– Je suis le Docteur, et voici Rose Tyler. A ce propos, elle a un captivant exposé sur les sinusites à faire.

* * *

**Ce chapitre marque officiellement le débuts des ennuis pour la Congrégation. Et c'est sûrement à partir des chapitres suivants que le rating va sûrement grimper. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :3 **

**A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre tardif, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire durant la dernière semaine, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre VIII.**

**En tout cas, je remercie DiNozzoGirl pour sa gentille review qui m'a fait grande plaisir. Voilà, tu as compris le Paradoxe, alors c'est parfait ! :3 J'espère tout de même que ce n'était pas trop alambiqué de ma part. **

**Ensuite, Plumix ! Oui, l'inspiration fut avec moi, mais je n'avais juste pas le temps de la coucher sur le papier - si on peut dire. Ensuite, concernant ta question ... Hm ... Niveau chapitres ? Je ne sais pas trop. J'essaierai tout de même de m'arrêter avant la cinquantaine. Je pense que ça tournait plus dans les trente, trente-cinq. Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'en sais trop rien. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. C'est une bonne question, ma foi, ça me force à me tourner vers le futur et à réfléchir quant à ma folie de l'écriture. xD**

**Enfin. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER : Et un petit disclaim' pour la route, un ! J'appose ici mon sceau sur Wardrobe et Tamlod, qui sont de ma création. 100% pur jus de Siriuss. A consommer avec modération malgré tout ~ __Je tiens beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP à ces deux personnages. Ils sont ... Hmm ... Spéciaux. Oui, je sais, c'est très clair._

_ET SARAH, TU DIS RIEN. éwè_

* * *

Playlist :

**Codplay ; **_Paradise_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Elle dessinait. Penchée sur sa feuille, crayon en main, elle faisait glisser la mine sur le papier. A côté d'elle, cette grande louve d'un noir d'encre qui la regardait avec bienveillance de ses profonds yeux chocolats, tranquillement assise à ses côtés. _

_ Le Docteur la voyait, elle, cet être humain, à moitié avachie contre le tronc d'un grand bouleau-pleureur, sa grande écharpe aussi rouge que les rideaux d'un théâtre se perdant dans l'herbe autour d'elle. Il savait que la louve avait sentit sa présence non loin d'eux, mais elle n'en montrait rien. Mais juste cette impressionnante aura qui se dégageait de l'animal le dissuadait de s'approcher plus. Il sentait quelque chose de menaçant et de dangereux en cette bête, comme si elle allait s'attaquer à lui d'un instant à l'autre pour l'étriper avec férocité._

_ Mais non. Elle restait aussi calme que sa supposée maîtresse, concentrée sur le dessin. Le Seigneur du Temps regardait cet étrange duo. L'intimidante violence émanant de l'animal contrastait avec l'impression lunatique que dégageait la demoiselle. Leur apparente complicité lui paraissait absurde et totalement impossible. _

_ Le Docteur s'avança vers elles, désireux d'en savoir un peu plus. _

_ A son premier pas, le paysage prit des couleurs plus vives, tandis qu'à son deuxième tout disparaissait pour laisser apparaître le sempiternel noir de l'inconscience._

* * *

Il souriait.

Lui, oui, espion en pleine Congrégation. Tout allait vraiment tout pour le mieux. Il avait des nouvelles croustillantes pour la famille Noé. Et il savait également que Central voulait mettre la main sur le Docteur puisque c'était lui qui avait apporté à Komui leur réponse. Et autant dire qu'il ne s'était pas privé de la lire. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le concerné, donc il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi il ressemblait. Etait-il grand, petit ? Etait-il fin ou bien bâti ? Brun, blond, roux ? Ou avait-il tout simplement les cheveux noirs ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Ce qui allait leur compliquer la tâche si jamais le Comte comptait agir contre cette personne.

Mais pouvait-on parler de personne ? Après tout, il n'était pas humain.

Lidéric se demandait.

Le Docteur avait-il droit d'avoir le privilège d'être appelé « personne » en sachant que ce terme était réservé au genre humain ? Pour l'instant et pour tout le monde, c'était une « chose ». Et ça, Central l'avait bien compris et comptait l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins.

Fins qui étaient tout naturellement gagner la guerre et éliminer Akumas, Noés, Skulls. Et bien évidemment toute personne voulant aller à l'encontre de leur programme. Il en avait d'ailleurs toujours été ainsi : l'Ordre supprimait tous les gêneurs et ce depuis toujours. _Car c'était ainsi pas autrement. _

La taupe s'éloignait de la grande cathédrale, en cette douce soirée d'hiver. Noël approchait. Lidéric aurait été ravi de le passer avec sa famille, mais il n'avait pas eu droit à des congés.

Il ne neigeait pas, cette année. Ou presque pas. Il faisait juste froid.

Alors il profitait du climat plus ou moins clément pour s'éloigner assez de la Congrégation afin de demander à l'Akuma du coin de prévenir Wisely par télépathie qui lui-même avertirait Road qui créerait un passage vers l'Arche. Le tout sans que l'œil d'Allen Walker ne détecte quoi que ce soit. Et pour ça, il lui fallait marcher longtemps car, Dieu, la malédiction était vraiment très efficace.

* * *

_Le Docteur comatant toujours, il nageait dans un genre de mer de pensées et de souvenirs. Des souvenirs pour certains peu sympathiques. Et des pensées qui s'orientaient automatiquement sur sa précédente vision. Il la revoyait. Elle, silencieuse dessinatrice au pied du grand arbre avec son étrange compagnon. Il ne la connaissait pas. Qui était-elle ? Il ignorait ce qu'elle dessinait, mais ça avait l'air de la captiver, tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. _

_ Il y avait un nom qui revenait tout le temps._

_ Un nom qu'il avait vu pendu au collier de la louve. Un nom qui avait sonné étrangement à ses oreilles. Car si on remplaçait une lettre et en rajoutait deux, on obtenait le mot ''Time Lord''. Mot qui était si douloureux à ses oreilles._

_Tamlod. Un pseudo inhabituel, vraiment. Et qui ne sonnait pas franchement féminin. Enfin bon._

* * *

Il était finalement arrivé auprès de l'Akuma qui avait, comme convenu, prévenu Wisely. Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte apparut. L'espion s'y engouffra sans vraies craintes, bien que s'enfoncer dans l'antre des ennemis de l'Humanité avait tout de même de quoi effrayer quelqu'un de normalement constitué.

Lidéric ne ressentait rien en particulier.

Lorsqu'il réapparu de l'autre côté, il fut accueillit par un « Bonsoir » qui, cette fois, eu le mérite de lui glisser un frisson le long de l'échine.

Le Comte se tenait juste là, devant lui. Avec son éternel sourire à la dentition plus que parfaite. Et avec son parapluie, aussi. Ce maudit parapluie parlant, également utilisé par la Noé du Rêve. Le maître des lieux était toujours aussi bien enveloppé. Lidéric n'avait jamais vu son vrai visage, alors peut-être était-ce une simple caractéristique de son … Camouflage ? Mais toujours était-il que se retrouver devant ce gros et très grand monsieur directement après son arrivée lui faisait encore plus froid dans le dos.

En fait, ce n'était pas l'Arche qui lui faisait peur.

Mais plutôt ses habitants. Les descendants de Noé étaient tous source d'ennuis pour la Congrégation – bien que les Jasdavid se faisaient régulièrement roulés par le Maréchal Cross qui, lui, ne nourrissait aucune peur envers eux de par ce fait et par sa réputation.

– Alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes, relo ? demanda Lero dans la main de son maître. Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, vermine humaine, car le Comte est de _très, très_ mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui.

– Du calme, du calme, fit le Comte en envoyant un cœur en direction de Lidéric qui se baissa pour l'éviter.

– Les nouvelles ne seront peut-être pas bonnes, mais intéressantes, fit l'humain en regardant le confetti au sol avec une moue.

Le Comte le lorgna par-dessus ses lunettes, attendant qu'il continue.

– Aujourd'hui, un homme s'est introduit à la Congrégation. Le Docteur.

– A-t-il quelque chose à voir avec l'Innocence ? demanda de suite le Comte. Si oui, il faut le tuer. Nous n'avons que faire d'autre d'un ennemi en plus.

– Il ne semble pas humain.

– Ooh. Et comment le savez-vous ?

– Un rapport a été envoyé à l'Organisme de Central.

– Et vous l'avez lu, bien entendu.

– Bien entendu.

– Et que disait ce rapport ? s'impatienta le Comte.

– Une température corporelle basse. Et deux cœurs.

– Deux cœurs ?

– Deux cœurs.

– Intéressant. Et que comptent-ils en faire ?

– Des expériences, je suppose. Ils veulent voir s'il peut leur être utile dans la guerre contre vous.

– Tenez-vous informé. S'il ne leur est pas utile à eux, peut-être le sera-t-il à nous.

Confettis à profusion.

* * *

_Bien. Il était désormais temps de sortir totalement de la torpeur qu'il sentait déjà refluer._

* * *

Le silence était assourdissant à ses oreilles. Rien ne venait le troubler. Même pas de « tic-tac » d'une horloge, même pas de voix. Rien. Tout était éperdument tranquille. Le Docteur ouvrit lentement les yeux en croyant qu'il était seul. De plus, le lit en-dessous de lui était particulièrement confortable. Sans compter la douce odeur de lavande qui s'en échappait. Il inspira à fond tandis qu'il se redressait du matelas.

– Bon retour parmi nous, fit une voix quelque part à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête en grimaçant en reconnaissant la personne qui s'adressait à lui. Qui n'était naturellement nulle autre que Komui lui-même. Le Grand Intendant était là, posé sur une chaise, une tasse de café bleue à lapin rose en main. Il était apparemment seul à veiller sur le Seigneur du Temps. Ce qui n'était franchement bon signe pour l'alien qui craignait le retour satanique de la nourriture truquée. Alors qu'il avait l'estomac dans les talons.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser les pieds sur le sol.

Le Chinois haussa les épaules avec une mine résignée.

– Je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans vos cœurs, mais j- …

– _Mes cœurs ?_ releva l'autre, soupçonneux.

– Hm … Disons que j'ai procédé à un examen médical qui s'est révélé être beaucoup plus instructif que prévu, se justifia l'aîné Lee.

Etrangement, l'extra-terrestre ne ressentit rien de particulier en l'apprenant. Pas une seule émotion de colère ou même de dédain ne vint effleurer son esprit.

– Et je suppose que ce fût intéressant, marmonna-t-il malgré tout.

Même s'il n'approuvait pas franchement le concept.

Il n'aimait pas servir de cobaye pour la science. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie et n'en ressentait nullement le besoin. Et puis, il se méfiait tout particulièrement de l'intérêt scientifique que pourraient porter certaines personnes à son égard. Sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas humain, alors on se croyait tout permis. Tout ça pour satisfaire une curiosité.

– Assez, oui, opina le Grand Intendant avec un simple hochement de tête, avant de poursuivre dans sa lancée : J'imagine qu'il n'est pas utile de vous dire ce que nous en avons conclu, c'est pourquoi je me contenterai de vous demander _ce que vous êtes_.

Le Docteur garda le silence.

Dire qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps signifiait également dire d'où il venait, dire comment il était parvenu jusqu'ici. Et dire pourquoi il voyageait seul, car on se douterait bien qu'après tout, se balader dans l'Univers sans compagnons devait être particulièrement ennuyeux.

Mais pas pour lui. Pour lui, c'était juste douloureux.

– Un alien.

– Oh, vous voulez dire un extra-terrestre ? s'enthousiasma Komui, visiblement impressionné.

Et voilà. Le Docteur se surprenait à encore ressentir de l'affection et de l'amusement pour le genre humain. Ils étaient si peu … Evolués. Encore si primitifs dans leur manière de penser. Surtout au XIXème siècle.

– C'est ça, confirma ledit alien avec un mince sourire.

– Quel âge avez-vous ? repartit aussitôt le Chinois en se penchant légèrement en avant, captivé.

Cela amusa encore plus le Seigneur du Temps.

– Un peu plus de mille ans.

– Vous n'en avez pas l'air, fit tranquillement remarquer le Grand Intendant. Vous avez vécu mille ans avec le même corps ? Sans vieillir ? Votre croissance se bloque-t-elle arrivé à un certain âge ?

– Non, nous nous régénérons.

Il utilisait le « nous » comme par automatisme.

– Vraiment ? demanda le Chinois, très fortement intéressé. Et vous êtes nombreux, à fonctionner comme ça ?

_Et voilà. _

La question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Combien étaient-ils à être ainsi.

La question qui fâche, d'un côté. Mais aussi la question qui attrista grandement le Docteur. Le poids de sa longue vie lui retomba sur les épaules. Le poids de ses peines, de ses colères, de ses haines, de ses angoisses. Car il en avait une, d'angoisse. Et elle était de plus-en-plus proche. Il la détestait. Elle était juste au-dessus des Daleks, mais juste en-dessous de lui-même.

Oui, il se haïssait. Vraiment beaucoup. Avoir tué les siens inutilement. Avoir détruit son foyer. Avoir détruit tant de vies, tant de rêves. Brisé tant d'espoirs. Et pour les avoir enfermés pour l'éternité dans leurs dernières heures, jusqu'à l'explosion. Et pour recommencer.

Il y avait des Seigneurs du Temps qui mourraient sans cesse, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Encore et encore.

Pour toujours.

_Eternellement._

Comme un disque rayé, comme un manège qui fonctionnait jusqu'à s'arrêter avant de repartir aussi sec.

Alors que lui continuait de vivre avec ceci sur la conscience. Et il se rendait compte comment Gallifrey lui manquait, comment l'absence d'autres membres de sa race lui coûtait.

Car il était le dernier. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Et le plus immonde, le plus souillé.

Il ne trouvait même plus que ses intentions étaient louables.

Le Docteur les trouvait maintenant sales et égoïstes.

Il se trouvait immonde, souillé _et _égoïste.

Un mot s'arracha de ses lèvres. Douloureusement :

– Non.

Puis quatre autres qui lui plombèrent ses cœurs, mais qui ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

_Je suis le dernier._

Le regard du Grand Intendant se teinta d'une compassion et d'une légère incompréhension.

La voix du Seigneur du Temps était devenue un peu plus basse, comme si il n'osait pas prononcer son mot. Ses yeux fuyaient légèrement et ils trahissaient ainsi un malaise grandissant, dérangeant. Qui montait en lui, qui lui bouffait les entrailles.

Qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il n'avait plus faim.

Il avait juste envie de mourir car il n'avait_ plus_ _rien._

Autant préféra-t-il changer de sujet, pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses envies morbides :

– Et vous, Komui ? Est-ce qu'une jeune fille portant une grande écharpe rouge et accompagnée d'une louve noire répondant au nom de Tamlod vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Le Chinois réfléchit un instant, levant les yeux vers le plafond avec un air songeur. Il se frotta le menton en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

– Eh bien …

Il regarda le Docteur :

– On pensait qu'elles étaient mortes, depuis le temps. Mais oui. Il s'agit sans doute de Wardrobe et de sa louve. Un bien étrange duo … Vous les avez vues, récemment ?

– Dans une vision, oui.

– Une vision ?

– Oui.

– Wardrobe et Tamlod … Je me rappelle d'elles. Une vraie lunatique, cette fille. Toujours à cheval entre deux modes : le sien et le nôtre. Et elle était toujours en train de griffonner quelque chose sur des feuilles de papier parce qu'elle dessinait. Comme si … Comme si c'était sa raison de vivre.

Komui fit une pause.

– C'était il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, je crois. Une fille avec une pochette en carton et tout un arsenal de crayons qui se promène avec un loup aux cheveux gris-blancs, ça passe difficilement inaperçu, croyez-moi !

* * *

**Aaah, oui, on n'entend pas parler de Ten. Ca vous fait rager, hein ? Plus sérieusement, c'était volontaire. On le verra d'ici le chapitre suivant. Ou le dixième, tenez, pour bien tomber au niveau des chiffres - car initialement, il était prévu qu'il arrive qu'à partir du Xème chapitre, mais ... La tentation était trop forte. **

**Et reviewez, ce serait sympatoche de votre part. Je vous en remercie vraiment d'avance ! :3 **

**See ya !**


	9. Chapter IX

**Bien le bonjour ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard pris sur la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un imprévu. J'ai été convalescente durant la semaine dernière, donc je ne pouvais pas écrire. Mais heureusement pour moi - et pour vous ! -, le chapitre était déjà bien entamé, j'ai donc pu le terminer pour aujourd'hui.**

**Cependant, il risque d'être un peu moins bien écrit que les autres. J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer pour la relecture. Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. ;w;**

**Ensuite, merci à vous, fidèles lecteurs/reviewers ! La voilà, la suite !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

Le Docteur était particulièrement intéressé par les dires du Grand Intendant. Apparemment, la jeune fille qu'il avait vue dans son inconscience était une de ses connaissances. Maintenant, il lui suffisait juste de savoir pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée là. Et de plus, son nom était vraiment étrange. _Wardrobe._ Presque tout autant que celui de la louve.

– Je ne peux pas franchement parler d'elle, fit Komui en se massant la nuque. Personne ne le peut vraiment, en fait. Elle est venue pendant un jour et on ne l'a plus jamais revue.

Le silence tomba. Pesant. Le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer mais, au contraire, de stagner terriblement.

– Mais passons, parlez-moi plutôt de vous ! fit le Chinois en frappant dans ses mains avec entrain. Pourquoi ressemblez-vous aux humains si vous êtes un extra-terrestre ?

– Je crois que la question serait plutôt : « pourquoi les humains nous ressemblent-ils ? », rétorqua-t-on.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge du Grand Intendant.

Mais le Seigneur du Temps avait relevé la tête, intrigué.

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour dire ceci. Et cette voix lui était terriblement familière. Et cette silhouette qui se dessinait devant la porte de l'infirmerie l'était encore plus. Il se souvenait avoir porté ces mêmes Converses rouges, ce même long manteau de toile, ce même costume foncé bien des années auparavant. Il se rappelait surtout avoir dû dire adieu à Rose de manière si douloureuse. Mais non, elle aussi était bien là.

Elle était là, aux côtés de son dixième lui. Elle était à côté de cette incarnation qu'il se plaisait maintenant à appeler Ten. Et ce-dernier avait dirigé son regard dans la direction de son double du futur.

L'alien en eu des frissons quand il remarqua la lueur de méfiance qui perçait dans le regard de sa précédente régénération.

– Vous êtes le Docteur ? demanda Ten en s'avançant vers lui. Mais je le suis aussi.

– Pardon ? intervint Komui. Il y a deux Docteurs ?

Le Seigneur du Temps marmonna quelques instants dans sa barbe, puis se leva, faisant face à sa représentation passée.

– Je suis le Docteur, confirma-t-il.

Ten le regarda comme s'il venait de proférer une insulte tout en disant :

– Prouvez-le.

– Je peux le faire.

– En un mot ?

– Oui.

– Et quel est ce mot ? demanda le Grand Intendant, fortement intéressé en ignorant que ledit mot était un secret.

Le Docteur s'approcha doucement de son double, ignorant le Chinois, amenant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille droite de son dixième corps. Ses lèvres bougèrent, laissant échapper un murmure que seul l'autre Docteur entendit. Aucun humain dans la pièce ne fut capable de deviner quoi que ce soit.

S'éloignant, apparemment satisfait, l'alien observa la réaction de son lui du passé. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation enfantine.

– Brillant ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et qui avait gardé le silence. Vraiment, vraiment brillant ! Est-ce que tu aimes les pommes ? demanda-t-il en refaisant volte-face vers le Docteur.

– Je déteste ça, marmonna l'autre en faisant une moue agacée.

– Dommage. Il faudra que je profite du temps qu'il me reste pour en manger autant que possible.

Le Seigneur du Temps ne répliqua pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir manger plus de pommes qu'à la normale, donc il se doutait bien que son double n'allait pas mettre à exécution son plan de dégustation excessive d'aliments à agrumes.

– Euh … intervint Rose, incertaine. Si j'ai bien compris, Docteur, cet homme … C'est vous, mais dans le futur ?

– C'est ça, opina Ten en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu es mon moi numéro combien, d'ailleurs ?

– Onze. Celui qui vient juste après, répondit l'alien.

– Excusez-moi ! dit Komui en les interrompant. Je crains de ne pas avoir tout saisi. Qui est le Docteur ?

– Moi, répondirent de concert les deux extra-terrestres en levant simultanément la main comme pour répondre présent à un appel imaginaire, bien que Ten sautillait presque sur place comme un gamin impatient alors que l'autre était bien plus calme.

– Il y a … Deux Docteurs ? reprit lentement et avec prudence le Grand Intendant.

Le Docteur se tourna vers son double du passé. Ce-dernier soupira. Puis :

– Techniquement, onze. Mais devant vous, deux.

– Onze ? releva le Chinois, perdu.

– Je vous ai dit que je me régénérais. Je suis la onzième régénération et celui-ci est ma dixième, expliqua l'alien. Appelez-moi …

– Eleven. Appelez-le Eleven.

– Et lui, Ten.

– Je suis Ten.

– Et moi Eleven.

– Bien, soupira Komui. Ten et Eleven.

– L'ordre serait plutôt Eleven et Ten.

– Et pourquoi ? s'offusqua le dixième Docteur. J'étais là avant !

– Je suis ton futur, alors j'ai le droit de passer en premier, se hérissa le Seigneur du Temps en lui posant l'index sur le buste. _Je_ suis le onzième, donc _je _passe en premier.

– Je suis le dixième, donc _chronologiquement_ _parlant_, c'est moi qui passe le premier !

Les deux extra-terrestres s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, semblant se dévorer des yeux l'un et l'autre dans une rivalité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Malgré tout, on les sentait clairement amusés de se chamailler ainsi.

– D'accord, céda Ten.

Le Docteur réajusta son écharpe avec un air digne, le tissu rugueux passant entre ses doigts pâles.

Le Grand Intendant poussa un long soupir avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse de café. Qu'il finit d'ailleurs. Il la reposa sur la petite table à côté de lui, provoquant un petit bruit sourd, observant les deux Docteurs l'un après l'autre.

– Bien. Me voilà dans une situation peu commune, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps eurent un rire.

– Mais vous allez pouvoir me parler de vous un peu mieux.

Le Docteur cessa soudainement de rire alors que sa précédente régénération continuait à ricaner tout bas, sous les yeux exaspérés de sa compagne.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit l'alien en donnant un coup de coude à son incarnation antérieure qui étouffa un « aïe » entre ses dents tout en se frottant le flanc droit.

– Et pourquoi ? demanda le dixième Docteur, plus sérieux, en faisant écho à la question muette du Grand Intendant. Il s'est passé quelque chose concernant … _Ca _?

– Si on veut, marmonna l'extra-terrestre. C'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas en parler. De plus, ajouta-t-il en frappant dans ses mains avec une impatience non-dissimulée, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi le Paradoxe ne frappe pas.

– Il y a un Paradoxe ?

– Oui. Donc dis-moi pourquoi il ne m'attaque pas.

– Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un Paradoxe, se renfrogna Ten.

Le Docteur paru outré par cette affirmation.

– Alors comme ça tu te lances dans quelque chose sans même savoir où tu te trouves ? Et sans prendre le temps de vérifier si tu es bien en sécurité ! J'aurai pu mourir par ta faute ! se hérissa-t-il, cette fois très clairement en colère. Un énorme Paradoxe a été causé rien que quand je suis arrivé dans cet Univers ! Sûrement parce que je suis le Docteur et que je n'aurai jamais dû me trouver ici ! Et il m'a attaqué. Et toi, _toi_ … Tu débarques tranquillement ici sans te poser plus de questions ?

– Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais là, moi ! gémit le Docteur précédent.

– Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ? s'enquit le Seigneur du Temps en se radoucissant.

– On a reçu les coordonnées d'un autre TARDIS, lâcha Rose en prenant son compère de vitesse. Il a pensé qu'il en restait d'autres, donc il a foncé tête baissée.

– C'était tout moi, ça, marmonna le Docteur.

– Et je suppose que le TARDIS qui a émis ces données était le vôtre ? fit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire incertain.

– Techniquement, c'est le mien, mais dans le futur, intervint Ten en levant un doigt professoral avec un sourire radieux. N'oublions pas qu'il est moi et que je suis lui.

L'extra-terrestre sembla s'ébrouer tandis que son incarnation passée lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule.

– Excusez-moi ! fit Komui, visiblement mis à l'écart de la conversation. Je crains de ne pas vous suivre. Alors, reprenez. Mais plus lentement.

– Pour faire court, je suis un extra-terrestre venu d'une époque plus ou moins lointaine de votre de vue – mais plutôt proche du mien – et ceci est ma prochaine régénération. Je suis venu ici car son vaisseau spatial – qui se trouve être le futur du mien – nous a transmis ses coordonnées en nous faisant la demande évidente de nous rendre là où il se trouvait. Ce que nous avons fait le plus naturellement du monde. Et nous voilà ! lança d'une traite le dixième Docteur en ouvrant les bras comme s'il allait faire un câlin général.

Le Grand Intendant se frotta la nuque.

– Ok. Et pour votre double du futur ?

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

– Je lisais, répondit-il simplement.

– Tu lisais ? fit écho son double du passé.

– Dans ton prochain corps, tu ressentiras comme une âme d'artiste incompris t'habiter, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça : ce sera gérable. Mais sache que c'est Sexy m'a emmené ici.

– En laissant ton compagnon de voyage derrière toi ?

Le Docteur se figea, laissant un silence pesant s'installer dans la salle. Il détourna le regard, mais ne répondit pas, laissant l'absence de son se prolonger sur une longueur exagérée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le carrelage de la salle.

_Il est beau, le sol._

– Je vois … murmura son dixième corps.

Le Seigneur du Temps ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard reconnaissant, sachant pertinemment que l'autre le capterait quand même, dans une paranoïa fortement développée.

– Et donc, ce Paradoxe ? reprit Rose.

– Le Paradoxe, recommença le Docteur en la remerciant infiniment du regard, a apparemment disparu.

– Un Paradoxe ne disparaît pas, cassa son précédent lui.

– Quelque chose le retient.

– Et tu sais quoi, je suppose ?

– Oui. Mon TARDIS. Et le tien pour vous protéger, Rose et toi. Mais malheureusement, je crains qu'il se soit renforcé. Je pense pouvoir survivre à la prochaine attaque, mais toi ?

– Oh, tu me connais ! Je m'en sors toujours ! sourit Ten.

– Oui, mais tu ne peux rien contre les Paradoxes. Il y a une limite à tout, même à nous. Et si tu meurs, alors je n'aurai jamais existé. Le temps et la réalité elle-même seront réécrits et tout ce que j'ai accompli en temps que onzième Docteur n'aura jamais eu lieu.

_Et ainsi, Amy et Rory ne seraient jamais morts dans le passé,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

On frappa soudainement à la porte, les brisants dans leur élan respectif. Une jeune femme plutôt courte sur jambes et habillée comme une scientifique – blouse blanche – fit son apparition.

–_ Hell_o, Komui ! dit-elle avec un signe de la main tandis que sa voix sonnait étrangement de manière familière aux oreilles de l'alien. Votre sœur me fait dire qu'un représentant de Central est arrivé.

– Je vous demande pardon ? lâcha le Chinois, abasourdi.

– Un représentant de Central vient d'arriver, réitéra la demoiselle en secouant la tête avec impatience. Ca ira ou dois-je répéter une troisième fois ?

– Ca suffira. Merci, Clara.

* * *

**Tadadadaaaaaa ~ **

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? **

**N'oubliez pas une chose : les reviews, c'est la vie ! :3**


	10. Chapter X

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Non, l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée, contrairement à ce que vous auriez put croire il y a de ça quelques semaines ! : D**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon retard de publication, mais comme vous le savez, c'est la rentrée. Et je ne fais malheureusement pas exception à la règle.**

**On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je tiens donc à remercier mes reviewers/lecteurs. Et vous féliciter pour votre patience, accessoirement. *évite les tomates* Continuez de m'encourager, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :3 **

**Concernant le rythme de mes publications ... Maintenant, je vais devoir opter pour d'autres "horaires" si je puis dire. Et ils seront assez aléatoires, mais j'essaierai de vous offrir au moins un chapitre toute les deux (ou sinon trois) semaines. **

**Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre X**

Le Docteur regarda la fameuse Clara avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle lui disait quelque chose. _Sa voix lui disait quelque chose._ Il avait l'impression de déjà l'avoir rencontrée quelque part. Ten, lui, ne semblait pas interpellé, et la salua d'un signe de la main, avec un sourire très « Doctoriesque ». Mais l'extra-terrestre, lui, savait qu'il loupait quelque chose de vraiment énorme. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier.

_Mais quoi ?_

Son regard maintenant devenu intensément pénétrant était rivé sur la jeune femme, insistant, tandis que la plupart de ses muscles se tendaient sous sa vaine tentative de retrouver d'où elle pouvait venir. Mais il avait vu tellement de gens … Tellement de personnalités différentes dont il se rappelait.

De plus, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour la saluer. Rien. Il avait juste cette sensation qui montait du plus profond de ses tripes, tandis que son propre cerveau s'auto-contredisait à la moindre pensée. Une part de lui hurlait qu'il la connaissait tandis que son pragmatisme répondait que non, mais sa mémoire de Seigneur du Temps tournait à pleins régimes.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il rouvrit les yeux sans avoir souvenir de les avoir fermés, revenant à la réalité sur un bon pied. La voix avait percée le chaos spirituel qu'il traversait, plus forte que tout, balayant ce conflit intérieur comme s'il avait s'agit d'une feuille morte se baladant dans le vent. Clara le fixait, soucieuse, avec néanmoins un petit sourire en coin.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, croisant les bras par-dessus sa blouse blanche.

Le Docteur se le demandait lui-même. Il était assez perturbé, en ce moment. Beaucoup de choses l'assaillaient et il se trouvait incapable de les repousser. Alors il opta pour le seul mot qui lui venait.

– Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle, incertain de sa propre réponse. J'ai …

_Les deux seuls mots qui lui venaient._ Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, alors autant retirer le second … L'alien se stoppa donc, puis après une grande inspiration, il répéta avec un peu plus d'assurance :

– Oui.

Ten le dévisageait, inquiet, sentant le malaise qui habitait l'alien. Ses sourcils froncés en disaient bien plus long que ses propres discours explicatifs. Lui aussi sentait quelque chose n'allait pas chez son homologue du futur.

– Alors tant mieux, dit la scientifique avant d'ajouter : Mais mangez plus de fruits, c'est bon pour la santé. Vous aimez les fruits, au moins ?

– Moi j'adore ! s'exclama le dixième Docteur en bondissant comme un gamin impatient, la main levée.

– Des … Fruits ? répéta le Seigneur du Temps. Vous êtes sérieuse ? Des _fruits_ ? Qui mangerait de telles choses ?

– Moi ! s'exclama sa précédente incarnation en bondissant de plus belle. Et presque toute la population de la planète Terre.

– Grands Dieu …

– Oï ! tiqua Rose en lui frappant l'épaule, piquée à vif. Vous insinuez que nous d'affreux goûts ?

– Je n'insinue pas. Je constate, répliqua fraîchement le Docteur en lui tapotant le front.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, se tournant plutôt vers Ten en grommelant pour elle-même. L'alien rit sous cape tandis que sa régénération passée cachait tant bien que mal un sourire amusé.

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Komui. Le Chinois semblait presque impatient. Voire même préoccupé.

– Pardon de vous interrompre, mais je crois que nous avons quelque chose de bien plus important à faire que de s'occuper des goûts fruités des uns et des autres, lâcha le Chinois avec une pointe de sarcasmes dans la voix.

– Vous n'aimez pas les fruits ? demanda innocemment Ten, un immense sourire lui montant presque aux oreilles. Vous êtes humain, pourtant, vous devri- … _Mais aïe !_

Le Docteur lui écrasait impitoyablement le pied pour lui imposer le silence. Le Grand Intendant le regarda faire, nullement amusé, mais plutôt grave. Clara, quant à elle, fronçait les sourcils, très intriguée par l'étrange duo que formaient les deux Seigneurs du Temps. Rose, de son côté, fit mine d'épousseter sa veste.

– Reprenons, marmonna l'aîné Lee avant d'élever la voix : Un agent de Central est actuellement dans la Congrégation.

– Pourquoi ? demanda l'extra-terrestre, suspicieux.

– Hm … J'ai fait un rapport vous concernant et je … Leur ai … _Communiqué ?_ tenta l'asiatique.

– Vous leur avez tout transmis ? lâcha le Docteur en craignant de comprendre. Même mes paroles, mes cœurs, mes 15° Celsius, mes …

– Tout.

– Vous m'avez fait un prélèvement sanguin ? Bon sang, j'espère que non.

– Non.

– Et qu'avez-vous dit d'autre ? rugit presque le Docteur en perdant tout son sang-froid. Espèce de … Oh, pas d'importance. Vous m'avez regardé ? Je suis un Seigneur du Temps ! Je voyage dans une machine spatio-temporelle aussi vieille que moi, j'ai deux cœurs, onze corps à ce jour et j'aime prétendre avoir une vingtaine de cerveaux ! Et vous avez livré une partie de ces informations à votre Central ! Evidemment qu'ils sont là ! Evidemment qu'ils vont se saisir de moi pour _m'étudier_ ! cria-t-il, hors de lui, avant de se radoucir soudainement : Pardonnez-moi j'étais plus calme avant. Mais ce que vous avez fait est d'une stupidité incroyable. Je vous avais prévenu des conséquences de ma venue ici, n'est-ce pas, Komui ? reprit-il doucement en lui tapotant les deux épaules. Vous savez, « changer le monde, l'univers, l'Humanité » et tout ça. Vous saviez que j'étais sérieux et pourtant, vous m'avez délibérément vendu à ces gens. J'aimerai vous demander pourquoi. Dites-moi pourquoi. _Pourquoi ?_

– Une obligation. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, le moindre inconnu qui n'est pas humain peut être un de nos ennemis – et Dieu seul sait combien ils sont nombreux. Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de l'Organisme de Central.

– Mais la voilà, grinça Ten, jusque là resté muet comme une tombe.

– Exactement, dit le Docteur en claquant des doigts dans sa direction.

– Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, fit le Chinois en se frottant la nuque.

– Tiens donc ?

– Quand on a travaillé ici en temps que scientifique, on sait ce qu'il se passe dans les sous-sols de cette organisation.

– Et donc ? l'encouragea le Seigneur du Temps, avec quelques moulinets impatiens des mains, tout en se doutant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

– Et donc je n'ai pas précisé que vous étiez toujours là.

Le regard du Docteur s'illumina d'une étrange étincelle tandis que son visage affichait un grand sourire.

– Donc vous avez donc tout le loisir de repartir d'où vous venez, termina tranquillement l'Intendant. Tous les deux.

– C'est vrai, intervint Ten. Nous pourrions nous en aller, en effet, mais …

– La faille se refermerait et …

– … Je crois que ni Eleven et moi n'en ayons l'envie …

– … Pour l'instant, se permit d'ajouter précipitamment l'extra-terrestre, comme un gamin pris en faute.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Par curiosité, répondirent les deux Docteurs d'une même voix.

– Donc nous allons plutôt nous cacher dans nos TARDIS respectifs en attendant que l'orage passe, reprit la dixième régénération.

– Et décoller pour plus de sécurité. Nous reviendrons dans cinq minutes, demain. A dix heures onze, plus précisément.

– C'est noté, marmonna Komui.

– Arrêtez de mentir, vous n'avez pas d- … C'est une expression, se reprit le Docteur en se frappant le front. Bien, alors. _Goodbye._

Et il partit d'un pas tranquille en sifflotant.

* * *

L'alien dépassa la porte de l'infirmerie et mit les mains dans ses poches, continuant de siffloter l'air de cette comptine qui disait que « l'horloge tourne, même pour le Docteur ». Dans un passé à peu près lointain, une Melody Pond croupissait dans une prison, plus ou moins à cause de cette chanson.

_Oh, la ferme._

Il savait bien que ladite River n'était pas non-plus condamnée à rester dans sa cellule pour l'éternité étant donné qu'autrefois il l'en faisait sortir à divers moments de l'année. Il soupira, excédé. Et puis, une Pond restait Pond jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, après tout. Elle tenait ce caractère très écossais de sa mère … Non ? Et puis, il savait que la Dame du Temps, même bien avant de le connaître, s'en sortait à merveille. Certes dans le but premier de le tuer, mais elle était _merveilleusement_ indépendante. Il suffisait de voir quel genre de voiture elle était capable de voler à elle toute seul et de quelle manière elle …

Le Docteur émergea de ses pensées quand il sentit qu'il se cognait contre quelqu'un. Il étouffa un « outch » et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'obstacle qui se dressait sur son chemin. C'était un jeune homme blond avec deux points sur le front. Ce-dernier lui esquissa un rapide sourire avant de dire « excusez-moi » et de repartir sans un regard en arrière. Le Seigneur du Temps n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que l'individu avait tourné dans un proche couloir. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

Où en était-il ?

_Ah, oui. _Melody/River Pond/Williams/Song.

Ou Professeur Song, tout simplement.

Le Docteur traversa bon nombre de couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées, divaguant mentalement sur plusieurs points, ruminant quelques périodes de son passé, se morfondant psychiquement en se disant qu'il avait besoin d'une aide féline – comme dans l'escalier de chez Craig, alors qu'il n'était alors vêtu que d'une simple serviette de toilette bleue et ...

_Craig._

Il se demanda vaguement comment allait son ami. _Bien, certainement._ Après tout il était père, non ? Il avait résisté à une conversion en Cybermen donc lui aussi devait terriblement bien se débrouiller.

L'extra-terrestre secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller complètement. Il se perdait dans les méandres de son esprit. Tant et si bien qu'il marchait plutôt lentement. Il se secoua et accéléra l'allure, retraversant le grand hall en vitesse, s'engouffrant dans quelques corridors et retrouvant son vieux couloir miteux dans lequel Sexy l'attendait patiemment.

– Tu as retrouvé mon chapeau ? demanda-t-il à la boîte bleue quand il arriva à sa hauteur. J'ai besoin de mon chapeau, tu sais ?

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit et les lumières du vaisseau s'allumèrent toute dans un seul et même élan. Il referma derrière lui, ses doigts en contact avec la poignée métallique et froide. Puis retira son manteau noir et le jeta dans un coin avant de monter les petits escaliers jusqu'à la plateforme. Il tira un levier, pianota quelques instants sur le clavier, s'amusa avec quelques interrupteurs à bascule, puis, d'un geste de la main et secouant la tête d'un air distrait, se redressa un peu plus et appuya sur un genre clochette qu'on trouve habituellement à l'accueil des hôtels. L'appareil émit un « ding » guilleret tandis que le Docteur virevoltait autour du tableau de bord.

Il s'amusa avec les commandes pendant quelques instants et lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur un levier, et qu'il le tira sèchement, le TARDIS décolla, son habituelle « respiration » retentissant dans tout le vaisseau. Ce « whooo-whooo » tellement familier que l'alien aimait maintenant plus que tout. La preuve que la machine était toujours prête, toujours là.

Le Seigneur du Temps alla littéralement se jeter sur le siège près du tableau de bord.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre qu'il lisait avant de venir dans cet Univers parallèle, posé près du téléphone, sur le petit comptoir de métal sur lequel d'autres commandes et manettes agrémentées de lumière vertes et rouges restaient en permanence allumées.

Il l'attrapa et, sans prendre la peine d'aller chercher ses lunettes, il se remémora son numéro de page et après avoir feuilleté quelques instants, l'esprit ailleurs, il se remit à lire.

Il n'avait pas envie de « zapper » la nuit. C'aurait été malhonnête de sa part d'aller par le petit tour alors que les humains d'en bas allaient prendre le grand, sans raccourcis. Alors il allait s'occuper en attendant, tout simplement.

La cabine téléphonique bleue sembla se stabiliser peu-à-peu et après quelques petites embardées, se mit à flotter paresseusement au-dessus de la Lune, conformément au désir de l'extra-terrestre qui, le nez plongé dans sa lecture, ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça de ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

Et le temps passa, s'écoula sans rien ni personne pour le contrôler, pour une fois. Il poursuivait naturellement son cours, dans le silence approximatif du TARDIS, brisé seulement par le bruit des pages que l'on tourne et de temps à autres un frottement de tissu lorsque le Docteur décidait de s'appuyer sur une jambe ou une autre.

Quelques heures passèrent. Mais le Docteur ne s'en rendit pas compte, captivé par le récit.

Et lorsque l'alien referma le livre, il jugea bon de s'étirer, dénouant ses muscles crispés. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se leva. Ses jambes encore un peu engourdies le menèrent devant les commandes et ses yeux gris-verts fixèrent l'écran qui affichait bon nombre de données. Il se frotta la nuque en leur tournant le dos.

– Ca te dit d'aller explorer les autres planètes ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Et puis, sans attendre de réponse, il bondit littéralement sur les leviers et interrupteurs, le clavier et les boutons. L'instant d'après, la machine repartait dans l'espace.

– Première destination : Apalapucia avec ses couchers de soleil et ses colonnes argentés et …

Il sauta de la plateforme sans terminer sa phrase, ouvrit grand la porte de son vaisseau, rata le sol et eut tout juste le temps de se raccrocher à sa boîte bleue.

– Et son vide, termina-t-il en se hissant sur le seuil du TARDIS. Son _vide._ Il y a du vide à Apalapucia ?

Le Docteur se pencha pour mieux voir.

Il n'y avait rien devant son vaisseau spatial. Rien. Juste _le vide._ Et, beaucoup plus loin, une étoile. Il regarda pendant quelques instants cette-dernière se consumer, puis fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Il voyait juste des points lumineux plus ou moins gros parsemer l'espace qui l'entourait. Quelques galaxies se profilaient également, mais à des milliers d'année-lumière de lui. Et, un peu plus proche, il y avait les systèmes solaires voisins.

Aucunes planètes ne gravitaient autour des astres flamboyants.

– Qu'est-ce que …

Désemparé, il rentra dans son chez spatio-temporel.

Il essaya d'autres galaxies.

Le résultat fut le même : des étoiles, mais pas de planètes. Ou alors quelques unes, mais isolées.

Il se risqua même à saisir les coordonnées de la constellation de Kasterbouros.

Mais il y avait toujours autant de vide.

Alors il flâna dans cet assemblage d'étoiles stérile et inhabité. Pas de Gallifrey, pas de Guerre du Temps, pas de Seigneur du Temps, pas de Daleks, pas de …

Il claqua la porte de la cabine téléphonique, coupant court le rythme de ses pensées, marcha jusqu'à la plateforme et retapa d'autres coordonnées, rageur.

– Un Univers incomplet ! s'écria-t-il. Un Univers presque totalement désert ! Quel ennui, quel … Quelle … Misère … Hm …

Alors il rentra sur Terre, désormais le seul endroit où il était susceptible de bien se sentir.

* * *

**Well, pour l'histoire des planètes inexistantes, je préfère vous expliquer moi-même car le Docteur lui-même ne le sait pas. **

**Nous connaissons tous Katsura Hoshino, n'est-ce pas, la créatrice et dessinatrice de -Man ? L'Univers de D.G-M est le sien et l'histoire du manga se passe sur Terre. Je suis partie du principe que l'univers qu'elle a créé n'est pas aussi complet que celui de Doctor Who, et que par conséquent, seul notre système solaire était "emménagé" de façon à ce que seul D-G.M puisse prendre place. Hoshino n'ayant certainement pas - ou peu - entendu de Doctor Who, elle n'aurait donc pas pensé à créer plus que notre propre système solaire. De plus, je pense moi-même que l'Univers est infini et surprenant, donc les constellations de DW sont néanmoins en place. Mais juste elles, les galaxies, les systèmes solaires ... Mais pas les planètes. Ainsi, l'Univers de D.G-M est un désert spatio-temporel où tout mais rien en même temps est en place.**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible, m'ais j'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible.**

**Bref ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre X ! Vous les sentez arriver, les ennuis, heiin ? Vous les voyez venir, huhu ?**

**D'ailleurs, ceux qui ont réussi à apercevoir le petit clin d'oeil au scénario de la saison 7 ... Je leur fait un grand et gros câlin.**

**Reviewez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;w;**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
